Por que brillamos
by Vyda
Summary: Va pasar algo ya verás no tienes por que disimular, se muy bien a donde vas y no me pienso quedar atrás, va pasar algo ya lo se, siento la estatica en la piel, tus ojos no saben mentir, son como un faro para mi, cierra la puerta y dejame tocar...
1. Por que brillamos

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Meyer, las ideas y locuras que hay en esta historia on salidas de mi loca cabecita..._**

Espero que esta nueva historia les guste, esta basada en la canción Por que brillamos de bacilos, cada capitulo tendrá una canción, estas las encontrarán en mi perfil, besos

Me dejan un review?

* * *

><p>Por que brillamos<p>

El sonido del despertador era demasiado insistente como para que no hacerle caso, se arremolino en las sabanas, estaba demasiado cansada como para mover un solo dedo, pero aquel sonido era tan insistente que estaba pensando seriamente tomarlo entre sus manos y aventarlo lo más lejos posible, una posibilidad era echarlo por el balcón, pero eran demasiados pasos para su objetivo, así que tomo la almohada y se cubrió la cara con ella para que así el sonido fuera menor.

Por dios!, tal parecía que todo se estaba confabulando en su contra, ahora su celular sonaba de fondo y por si fuera poco, con aquella melodía que bien conocía, Réquiem for a dream, si! Era tétrica, pero era lo más cercano a esa vida que ya hacia un año que había olvidado, pero que cada que podía regresaba y con más fuerza que nunca, ahora si era oficial, tenía que pararse y contestar, sino ya sabía como se pondría su madre si no le contestaba, con toda la pereza del mundo se levanto de la cama y comenzó a buscar con la mirada su teléfono.

- Ahí estas!—dijo entrecerrando los ojos, demasiado lejos, pensó…, en ese momento dejo de sonar, suspiro y volvió a tumbarse, pero por supuesto no iba a dejar de insistir, rodó los ojos y se levanto, apago con un manotazo el despertador y cogió el teléfono de su mesita, tomo aire y trato de sonar lo mas cordial posible.

- Hola mamá—dijo con un falso entusiasmo

- Vaya!, hasta que contestas el maldito aparato, yo no entiendo para que tienes celular si nunca lo contestas—como siempre su madre reclamando

- Yo estoy muy bien mamá y tu?—dijo con algo de sarcasmo

- Isabella Marie Swan, si sabes con quien estas hablando verdad?—ahí vamos de nuevo

- Lo siento madre, es solo que estaba durmiendo—esa era sin duda Rene Swan la mujer que creía que todo giraba a su alrededor, aquella que creía que por el simple hecho de ser su madre le debía pleitesía y obediencia

- Esta bien por ahora no voy a decirte nada, por que necesito que cuanto antes vengas a casa—no, no, no, maldición!

-No creo que…- ni siquiera la dejo terminar de hablar

-Nada de que no crees Isabella, hace 6 meses que no sabemos nada de ti, ya van dos veces que me dejas esperando y en esta ocasión no será así jovencita, así que el jueves te quiero aquí y mas te vale que vengas o me dejo de llamar Rene si no voy por ti y te traigo a rastras—por que la vida se ensañaba con ella de esa manera, por que no podía simplemente desaparecer y dejar de ser Isabella Marie Swan, hija del segundo hombre más rico de Seattle.

-Esta bien mamá, trataré de estar ahí el jueves—maldijo a todo y a todos, ahora que demonios quería Rene, que no le era suficiente con asfixiar a su padre, ahora quería hacer lo mismo con ella?

-No, no trataras, estarás aquí, así que ve haciendo los arreglos pertinentes, por cierto el avión de tu padre te estará esperando en el hangar de siempre a primera hora del Jueves y mandaré a un chofer a que te recoja en el apartamento—

-No hace falta yo puedo llegar al aeropuerto sola, no te preocupes madre ahí estaré—dio por terminada la llamada, ya sabía que no iba a haber un te quiero o un te extraño por parte de su madre, pero eso hacia ya mucho tiempo que no le dolía, es más lo veía hasta normal, sabía que a ella solo le importaba su estatus y lo que pensarán los demás.

Se paro frente al espejo y se observo detenidamente, ya no quedaba nada de aquella Isabella que salió hace un año de aquella casa, aquella que la tenía muerta en vida, sabía que por más que siguiera fingiendo, iba a llegar un momento en que todo se iría por la borda y terminaría siendo como su madre o su hermana y eso si que no se lo podía permitir, las amaba claro que las amaba por el simple hecho de ser su familia, pero no quería ser tan materialista como ellas, al que si extrañaba con todas sus fuerzas era a su padre, el siempre había querido lo mejor para ella, pero sabía que estaba más que dominado por su madre y que en todo terminaría estando de acuerdo con Rene, ese fue uno de los motivos que hizo que ella se replantease el seguir en esa casa, así que una noche, simplemente cogió sus cosas en una pequeña maleta y se fue, tenía la carrera de diseño de interiores terminada, por lo menos tenía con que defenderse, así que dejo todas aquellas cosas que eran de valores exuberantes y partió a la aventura.

Y ahora un año después aquí estaba, pero no era Isabella Swan, ahora simplemente era Bella Dowson, en cuanto llego a Londres supo que tenía que cambiar de apellido por que eso sería más una carga, que una ayuda y aunque trato de esconderse de sus padres, un día simplemente dieron con ella y la llevaron de vuelta a Seattle, acordó con ellos que estaría disponible en el momento que necesitaran de ella si la dejaban marchar a Londres nuevamente, Charlie su padre se lo concedió, pero le hizo prometer que en cuanto su madre llamará dejaría todo para reunirse con ellos y ese día había llegado, tenía que regresar y ver cuales eran los planes que tenía Rene para ella.

Frunció el seño, era oficial ya no podría dormir más, así que se fue directamente al baño, abrió las llaves de la tina para que comenzará a llenarse, se hundió en el agua y dejo su cabeza descansar en el borde de esta, cerro los ojos, ahora los recuerdos eran tan vividos, que volvió a sentirse una niña nuevamente corriendo por el jardín y seguida de aquel cachorro, en ese tiempo se sentía feliz y libre, junto a aquellos ojos azules, esos tiernos ojos que la siguieron por años y que simplemente un día tuvo que olvidar, se incorporo y salió de la tina, necesitaba dejar de pensar, eso era lo único que traía consigo Rene y sus llamadas.

En automático se vistió, sabía que no debía regresar a aquella época, había sido su primera ilusión y también había sido lo que le había roto el corazón, sabía que no necesitaba nada de eso, ahora era independiente y todo ese pasado había quedado atrás, esa niña que se enamoro perdidamente se había quedado en Seattle, encerrada en aquella habitación con todo lo demás, pero ahora tenía que volver y eso era lo que más le dolía de todo, los recuerdos…

Una vez vestida salió al balcón y comenzó a gritar hacia el balcón contiguo, sabía que Alice no había despertado aún y si a ella no la habían dejado dormir, pues su amiga tenía que hacerle compañía.

- Alice!—dio unos fuertes golpes en el barandal –Alice sal, despierta y asoma tu linda cabecita—

- Alice Brandon si no sales en este instante, llamaré a Jenaro para que habrá tu departamento y te sacaré a la fuerza—después de dos largos minutos se abrió la puerta del balcón y apareció una Alice con los cabellos completamente revueltos y los ojos entrecerrados.

- Bella?, que demonios te pasa son las 8 de la mañana y es D-OM-I-N-G-O, si entiendes que uno tiene que dormir verdad?—se veía muy cómica con su pantalón de ositos y sus pantuflas de garras

- Alice como puedes tener ese tipo de pantuflas en tu poder, tu la gran diseñadora, con ese tipo de ropa—se carcajeo Bella a todo pulmón

- Ríete mientras puedas Bella, me las ha regalado Emmett, que querías que se las aventará o que?, siendo regalo de mi hermanito tenía que conservarlas—dijo moviendo el pie de un lado a otro—ahora me puedes decir cual es la emergencia?

- Necesitamos un café URGENTE—Alice la miró concienzudamente

- No me digas que ha llamado la bruja del oeste?—Bella sonrió ante al apodo que Alice le había puesto a su madre

- Si, por eso te veo en el café en 10 minutos y apresúrate que no quiero estarte esperando— tomo sus llaves y su cartera y se dirigió al café.

Apenas abrió y el irresistible olor a café le inundó las fosas nasales – Bella, no pensé verte tan temprano por aquí—Emmett le sonreía mostrando todos y cada uno de sus dientes.

- Hola Emm y realmente serían buenos días si me dieras mi delicioso café—le dijo haciéndole un leve puchero

- Ed!, capuchino pecaminoso para la dama—grito a todo pulmón, a Bella se le enrojecieron las mejillas con el grito de Emmett, pero más aún al ver a aquel chico tras la barra.

- Quien es?—pregunto Bella

- Edward Masen comenzó a trabajar ayer, esta aquí mientras encuentra otro trabajo, ya sabes la renta no espera—

- Y a que se dedica?—Emmett levanto las cejas sugerentemente

- No me digas que te gusta?—le dio un ligero empujoncito con el hombro

- Emmett no digas tonterías, solo es… curiosidad—aunque no sabía por que pero aquel desconocido había llamado su atención y sentía curiosidad por saber de él.

- Pues es actor o por lo menos esta intentando serlo, pero mientras encuentra una oportunidad esta ayudándome con el manejo de este café—Bella formo una pequeña "o" con su boca, nunca pensó que aquel hombre fuera actor, aunque ahora pensándolo bien, si, era del tipo de niño bonito que salía por televisión.

Mientras Edward hacía el café no podía apartar los ojos de aquella castaña, era realmente hermosa, pero aparto la mirada cuando Emmett la tomo en brazos y comenzó a darle pequeños besos alrededor del rostro, para finalmente soltarle uno en la boca.

Bella le daba ligeros golpes a Emmett para que la bajará—Basta Emm, cualquiera pensaría que estas interesado en mi—le dijo en un tono burlón

- Hieres mi corazón Bells, aunque eso quisieras tú, sabes que te quiero pequeña y nada me daría mas gusto que encontrarás a tu media naranja—Bella soltó un resoplido

- Si como no, eso no es para mi y basta de pensar que le estas dando celos a tu nuevo trabajador, el ni siquiera me ha mirado—

- Eso es lo que tu dices pequeña—dijo cerrándole un ojo

- Llegue!—grito Alice desde la puerta

- Vaya!, los duendes nos atacan!—grito Emmett eufórico, mientras Alice le entrecerraba los ojos. Cualquiera que los viera juntos pensaría que son todo menos hermanos, Alice tan pequeña y menuda con facciones delicadas y Emmett enorme como un ropero y con facciones un poco hoscas, pero realmente guapo, solo necesitabas verlos con detenimiento para encontrar sus rasgos tan parecidos, como esos pequeños hoyuelos que a los dos se les hacían cuando reían, o esos ojos azules tan intensos, pero llenos de una infinita ternura.

- Emmett Brandon!, no te golpeo como te mereces, solo por que estoy muy cansada—Alice se desplomo en uno de los silloncitos que ocuparían ese día – Al parecer Bella decidió que hoy DOMINGO nos tendríamos que levantar temprano—

- Señorita su café—dijo Edward, Bella se giró y le sonrió

- Gracias y llámame Bella si!—Edward le dedico una sonrisa torcida

- muy bien Bella, tu llámame Edward—Bella se sonrojo y tomo su mano, cuando la estrecharon los dos sintieron una especie de descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpos, ella bajo la mirada, Edward se despidió muy a su pesar y volvió al trabajo.

- ho por dios!—Alice se llevo las manos a la boca—ese chico es tan hermoso, quien es?—Emmett rodó los ojos y las dejo a solas – Y te miraba de una manera que cualquiera pensaría que le gustas—dijo cerrándole un ojo a Bella.

- Alice no digas tonterías, aparte no es de él de quien quiero hablarte—la chica volvió a centrarse en Bella y su problema.

- Esta vez que te dijo?—Bella soltó un bufido

- Lo de siempre, es solo que ahora tengo que ir—se llevo las manos a la cara ante su frustración

- Pero no pudiste decirle que no—

- Alice como si a Rene se le pudiera decir que no, a parte ya van dos veces que no voy y esta vez me amenazo con venir por mi y yo se que lo va a cumplir, así que esta vez tengo que ir a como de lugar, el jueves estaré de regreso en mi peor pesadilla—Alice era la única persona que sabía realmente quien era Bella, solo basto con que se cruzaran en un parque para que las dos supieran en seguida que serían las mejores amigas, tiempo después Bella tuvo que contarle la verdad que tan celosamente escondía y su amiga la había comprendido y ayudado a encontrar un mejor departamento, es por eso que ahora vivían en el mismo edificio, balcón con balcón…

- Y volverás…?—había cierto temor en la pregunta que Alice le había formulado

- Pero… claro Alice, sabes que esa vida no es para mi y así Rene se muera de la rabia regresaré a mi vida aburrida, normal y monótona—suspiró

- Y ya pensaste que harás cuando lo veas nuevamente—Bella se quedo pensativa unos instantes

- Hacer lo mismo que la ves anterior, portarme cordial y amable, sabes muy bien que hace años que guarde cualquier tipo de pensamientos amorosos hacia él—aunque ella se sentía atemorizada en el fondo, sobre todo por que toda su niñez y parte de su adolescencia la había pasado enamorada de aquel…

- Bella?—Alice la saco de sus pensamientos

- Si?—respondió

- Crees que en esta ocasión te pueda acompañar, así nos aseguramos de que regreses—a Bella se le formo una enorme sonrisa en los labios

- Si definitivamente eso ayudaría mucho—Bella la abrazó, sabía que su amiga le serviría para juntar aún más todas sus fuerzas para poder llegar a su destino.


	2. Soñé

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Meyer, las ideas y locuras que hay en esta historia on salidas de mi loca cabecita..._**

Espero que esta nueva historia les guste, esta basada en la canción Por que brillamos de bacilos, cada capitulo tendrá una canción, estas las encontrarán en mi perfil, besos

Me dejan un review?

* * *

><p>Canción: Soñe - Zoe<p>

Soñé

Bella estaba sentada en aquella mesa frente al enorme ventanal de la cafetería, se rompía la cabeza pensando una y otra vez a cerca de las decisiones que tenía que tomar, un enorme suspiro abandonó sus labios, sabía que el haberse encontrado con su antigua vida tan de cerca había creado una enorme brecha y ahora por más que no lo quisiera tenía que tomar la mejor decisión, si hubiera sido cosa de Rene ya estaba más que pensada su respuesta, pero esta vez tenía que salir a relucir la opinión de Charlie, esa que ella no se sentía capaz de rechazar.

Veía pasar a la gente y se imaginaba que era como ellos, simples desconocidos, que probablemente tenían un destino mucho mejor del que ella tenía, desde que llegó a Londres se había vuelto una mentirosa experta y por primera vez todas y cada una de esas mentiras le explotarían en la cara, era más que obvio que al aceptar aquella barbaridad, saldría en todos los periódicos y más aún en Londres, sobre todo por que aquella persona implicada era precisamente de aquel país, así que no solo sería noticia en Estados Unidos, sino también ahí, en su refugio y eso implicaba que se enterarán de la verdad aquellas personas a las que les había mentido.

-Bella?—aquella voz la saco de su trance, sintió una enorme paz al encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes

-Hola— su saludo salió sin ánimos

-Te traje tu café… el que más te gusta… pecaminoso?, no es así?—Edward le dedico una hermosa sonrisa torcida, que extrañamente era parecida a la que él le dedicaba, su tormento personal, solo que en esta sonrisa, había sinceridad, paz y sobre todo ternura.

-Gracias—sonrió por instinto, este hombre le inspiraba tantas cosas sin saberlo.

-Me preguntaba si quizás…- Edward no pudo continuar, ya que se vio interrumpido por el celular de Bella

-mmmm… lo siento—le dijo Bella haciéndole una seña de que tenía que contestar, Edward asintió y se alejo de aquella mesa.

-Si…- solo el silenció reinaba en aquella llamada—Hola?—volvió a insistir para que le contestasen, un suspiro se escucho del otro lado – Perdón no escucho!, quien es?—estaba decidida a colgar, cuando aquella voz la dejo completamente en shock

-Isabella…- sus manos comenzaron a sudarle, las piernas le temblaban y estaba segura que si no estuviera sentada ya estuviera tirada en el piso de la impresión, ahora era ella la que no sabía como reaccionar, se hubiera esperado todo, menos que él, le llamará.

-Sigues ahí?, por favor no cuelgues, necesito…- necesitaba? Y cuando ella necesito, el donde estuvo?, tomo toda la sangre fría que le quedaba y con su mejor voz contesto

-Si… que necesitas—trato de que su voz se escuchará lo más fría posible

-Esto… mmm… necesito verte, estoy en Londres y me preguntaba si…- que?, que demonios hacía él en Londres?—entenderé si no me quieres ver, pero no sabes las ganas que tengo de verte, extraño platicar contigo—trato de contener las lagrimas, esta era una maldita jugarreta del destino o es que acaso no se había burlado lo suficiente de ella para que ahora quisiera clavarle el puñal más hondo todavía?

-Lo lamento, pero no creo que sea correcto—apretó con su mano libre la servilleta que tenía junto a su vaso de café

-Por favor después de esto, no pienso volver a molestarte, es solo que quiero hablarte de algo, es por eso que he venido a Londres—respiro profundamente

-No puedo hacerlo, en Seattle me viste lo suficiente, no se exactamente que quieras hablar conmigo?—sentía unas ganas enormes de verlo, de fundirse en un abrazo, aquel abrazo que había añorado desde hace tanto tiempo

-Por favor…- le rogó él al otro lado de la línea solo bastó con escuchar su voz rota para aceptar, sabía que aquel hombre era su karma, pero también era su amor, su primera vez en todas y cada una de las cosas en su vida…

-Esta bien, en donde te hospedas?—el sonrió ante la respuesta de Bella

Al bajar del taxi Bella sintió que la respiración le estaba fallando, sabía que no debía estar ahí, pero su torpe corazón la empujaba hacía aquel lugar, se retorció las manos con un enorme nerviosismo, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y camino con paso decidido por las puertas giratorias de aquel hotel, siguió su camino hacía los elevadores sumida en sus pensamientos y no mirando nada más que sus pies, se subió al elevador y oprimió el botón del piso 8, en cuanto las puertas se abrieron todo su ser comenzó a temblar, pensó que tal vez podía regresar, a final de cuentas el nunca se enteraría que si fue a su cita, pero nuevamente su instinto masoquista salió a flote y la hizo caminar por aquel corredor que la llevaría hacia él.

Llego a la habitación 824, la puerta era de madera color caoba y en el frente tenía los tres números en metal dorado que brillaba bajo la luz, las manos le sudaban más que nunca y se sentía desfallecer…

-Tranquila, solo venimos a ver que quiere—se repitió mentalmente, junto todo el valor del que era capaz y dio tres suaves golpes a aquella puerta.

Tras de ella apareció su tormento –Hola—susurró él, lo que menos quería era asustarla y que Bella terminará huyendo de su lado—pasa—se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso, ella vacilante entro a aquella habitación, el corazón le retumbaba de una forma desenfrenada, tanto que sus oídos comenzaban a tronarle, al entrar se encontró con una pequeña estancia, que constaba de una pequeña salita de dos sillones individuales, una frente a otro y entre estos un sillón para dos personas, teniendo como centro una mesita decorativa.

-Quieres algo de tomar?—cerró los ojos un instante, aunque había estado en Seattle, no tuvo muchas oportunidades de escuchar aquella voz, se giro para encararlo.

-No… gracias—el con un gesto le indico que se sentará, pensó que lo ideal era sentarse en aquel sillón para dos personas, estaba segura que el se sentaría a su lado, pero inmediatamente desecho la idea y se sentó en un individual, el la siguió como en automático y se sentó frente a ella – Y bien… para que querías verme?—preguntó lo mas calmada posible.

El escrutinio de él la hizo sentir nerviosa, su mirada vago desde sus piernas, hasta pasar por sus caderas, sus pechos, su boca, para finalmente terminar en sus ojos – Esto… esto es muy difícil para mi Bella, pensé mil cosas antes de llamarte y hacerte venir, se que soy egoísta y no me merezco nada de tu parte, pero ahora que fuiste a Seattle me di cuenta que… te necesito—ella sintió como si le hubieran acertado un golpe en el estomago—se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada pero…- se levanto de aquel sillón y con pasos titubeantes camino hasta llegar a donde se encontraba ella, bajo lentamente hasta quedar de cuclillas frente a ella y le tomo las manos.

Bella sintió que le faltaba el aire, ahora más que nunca se encontraba asustada y muy aturdida—ya no se como hacer para olvidarme de ti, mi vida desde que te perdí no ha sido fácil y ya no se que hacer, me muero cada vez que pienso que has iniciado algo con alguien, que alguien más que no sea yo pueda estar ocupando tu corazón—al escuchar aquellas palabras sintió como bullía en su interior toda esa rabia que se había guardado por años y sin pensarlo aparto sus manos y se levanto bruscamente no importándole que lo tirará en el trayecto, el se impacto por su reacción y se incorporó de un salto.

-Como?... como?—tanta rabia sentía que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, tenía ganas de darle unos cuantos golpes, tal vez hacerle una lobotomía para que no volviera a repetir aquellas palabras que tanto daño le hacían, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y saco todo aquello que se había guardado durante mucho tiempo—Quien demonios te crees que eres? Y sobre todo como te atreves a decirme todo esto, hace mucho que dejaste en claro quien era yo en tu vida y ahora vienes a decirme que me necesitas?, pero la pregunta es: que es realmente lo que necesitas?, a la estupida que estuvo enamorada de ti toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia?, a la ilusa que no hacía mas que creer todas y cada una de tus mentiras?, a la pobre tonta que destruiste el mismo día que se enteró que amabas a otra?, pues déjame te aclaro que aquella Isabella murió ese mismo día que le arrancaste el corazón y esta Isabella que tienes frente a ti ya no tiene nada para darte, así que ahórrate las palabras y regresa a donde perteneces—

Como por instinto se dejo caer a los pies de Bella y con una enorme fuerza se aferro a sus piernas – por favor!, por lo que más quieras no me rechaces, se que hice mal y que no debí dejarte ir, pero ella me deslumbro y me envolvió de una forma tan hipnotizante que no era capaz de ver todo lo bueno que estaba dejando ir, tarde fue que desperté de su hechizo, por que cuando quise recuperarte tu simplemente ya te habías ido—el cuerpo de el se convulsionaba tenuemente y pequeños sollozos salían de su boca, pero Bella no podía flaquear, esas palabras las había estado esperando hace dos años exactamente y en ese entonces le hubieran parecido la entrada al mismo cielo, pero ahora… ahora no hacían más que abrirle más la herida.

_Tengo ganas de ser aire y me respires para siempre_

_Pues no tengo nada que perder…_

_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti…_

_En el brillo del sol, en un rincón del cielo_

_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti_

_En el eco del mar que retumbo en tus ojos de hiel…_

-Por favor levántate y déjame ir, es lo mejor para todos, aunque no lo creas me mata verte así y es lo que menos quiero en estos momentos—el levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con aquellos ojos achocolatados que le recordaban todo lo que había perdido por idiota, se incorporo lentamente subiendo sus manos por las piernas de Bella, hasta posicionarse en su pequeña cintura, cerro sus ojos y dejo descansar su frente en la de ella, Bella por instinto cerro también sus ojos y aspiro aquel aroma tan conocido para ella y que aún la seguía haciendo estremecer – Probablemente aún sientes algo por mi—en ese mismo instante el tomo ventaja y estrello sus labios en los de ella, sentía nuevamente ese dulce calor recorrer su cuerpo, ese calor que estaba seguro era amor y no ese calor avasallante que sentía con la otra y que no era más que simple deseo carnal.

_Solo para revivir y derretirme una vez más_

_Mirando tus ojos…_

_Tengo ganas de ser aire_

_Y me respires para siempre_

_Pues no tengo nada que perder…_

Bella estaba impávida no sabía exactamente que hacer, su cabeza le gritaba desesperada que se separará de él, que no debía responder ante ese beso, pero su corazón y su cuerpo le pedían que continuará y que por un momento volviera a esa época en la que solo importaban ellos dos, así que su lado no racional gano y le permitió la entrada a su boca, ese beso era necesitado, hacia tanto tiempo que los dos se añoraban que necesitaban sentirse el uno al otro, sin pensarlo terminaron de acortar la distancia hasta quedar sus cuerpos completamente pegados, el apretándola por la cintura y ella tomándolo del cuello con tanta fuerza para que no se le escapara como en sus sueños.

_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti_

_En el brillo del sol, en un rincón del cielo_

_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti_

_En el eco del mar que retumbo en tus ojos…_

Lentamente se separó de él y se permitió observarlo por unos minutos, encontró a aquel niño del que se enamoró y al que le entrego su corazón incondicionalmente, todos los sentimientos que tan celosamente guardo para si misma salieron de esa cajita de Pandora y se apoderaron de ella todos los miedos y las inseguridades que había dejado a su paso con su partida, dio un paso hacía atrás, mientras el intento capturarla nuevamente entre sus brazos, pero Bella no se lo permitió, soltó un enorme suspiro y colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla izquierda de él.

-No sabes cuantas noches soñé con un momento como este…- cerró los ojos para tomar todo el valor que necesitaba, él sonrió entusiasmado pensando que por fin volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos, la voz de Bella lo saco de su pequeña burbuja—y no sabes cuantas veces pedí a dios que me dijeras que me amabas a mi y no a ella, pero desgraciadamente las cosas no sucedieron así, tu ya tienes una responsabilidad con ella no puedes simplemente evadirla y dejar todo a un lado, ya una vez lo hiciste y en el proceso me destrozaste de la peor manera, eso es algo que no le deseo a nadie, así que lo único que te puedo decir es que prefiero quedarme con mis sueños y a ti te dejo ir a donde perteneces, por que si lo pensamos bien, realmente nunca nos pertenecimos, probablemente nos empecinamos en pensar que así era, pero lo cierto es que tu ya perteneces a alguien más y yo… yo quiero ser de alguien a quien se le ilumine la mirada con solo verme, a alguien que este dispuesto a luchar por mi, pero sobre todo que sea yo la única a la que mire y a la que ame…- soltó un enorme suspiro— y ya me di cuenta que ese por más que yo quiera no eres tu—quito su mano de su mejilla y dio dos pasos hacía atrás, en ese momento él se dio cuenta que la había perdido y ya no iba a haber poder humano o divino que se la devolviera.

-Pero si tu quisieras…- no lo dejo terminar

-Precisamente es que yo no quiero, ya no quiero seguir sufriendo por ti, esta es nuestra despedida, te dejo libre y me libero de ti, comienza a vivir sin mi recuerdo que yo haré lo mismo, el último día que nos veamos será el día de tu boda, por que tengo que estar ahí, les desearé lo mejor y me iré tranquila sabiendo que serás feliz, cuídate mucho y por favor olvida esta visita que hiciste a Londres y mejor pensemos que este fue otro de nuestros maravillosos sueños, recuerda que te quiero y que siempre estarás aquí—dijo señalando su corazón, enormes lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de él, por un momento Bella quiso abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero cerro sus manos en puños y dio media vuelta, él ya no tenía nada más que decir, solo la dejaría marchar, dejaría marchar al amor de su vida, para ya no hacerle más daño…

_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti_

_En el brillo del sol y una mirada tuya_

_Soñé… si te soñé… si te soñé…_

_Una vez más…_

Tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abrió lentamente, tomo una bocanada de aire antes de dejar salir esas palabras que le quemaban el alma, se giró para mirarlo sintiendo que era la ultima vez que veía aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba..

-Hazla muy feliz por favor y nunca la hagas sufrir, recuerda que después de todo… es mi hermana…- agacho la mirada y cerro la puerta tras de si, camino hacia el ascensor y pico el botón, una vez que se cerraron las puertas toda su fuerza la abandono y se desplomo en el suelo, se abrazo a si misma y dejo que todas las lagrimas que guardaba y aquel dolor que le oprimía el pecho salieran desbordantes, ahora si era definitivo, había perdido completamente a Isabella Swan…

* * *

><p>Espero que me dejen sus comentarios, esta historia tiene mucho de mi, espero que les guste tanto como a mi, saben que son bien recibidas todas y cada una de sus criticas por que ellas me van a ayudar a mejorar, mil gracias por leer, su amiga VYDA, besos...<p> 


	3. Abrazame

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Meyer, las ideas y locuras que hay en esta historia on salidas de mi loca cabecita..._**

**_Hola! aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, me dejan un review?_**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3 Abrazame - Camila (canción)<p>

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería, pero un impulso sobre humano la hacía seguir caminando, poco a poco fue obscureciendo, se empezaba a sentir el frío de la noche y ella tenía sus manos aferradas a sus brazos tratando de darse calor, no sabía por que había aceptado verse con él nuevamente si ya sabía las consecuencias, sabía que la herida volvería a abrirse más enorme y más profunda que antes, el volver a sentir sus labios sobre su boca, le hizo recordar todas y cada una de las tardes que paso entre sus brazos y eso realmente le dolía, más aún por que después se le venía a la mente la imagen de su hermana con él, nuevos sollozos invadieron su pecho y se dejo caer en la orilla de la banqueta, se aferro a sus piernas, escondiendo su rostro entre ellas, no sabía exactamente el tiempo que había pasado, bien podrían haber sido segundos, minutos, horas…, hasta que alguien se acerco.

-Señorita se encuentra bien?—Bella intento levantar la cabeza, pero sus fuerzas la habían abandonado, escucho unos pasos acercarse más a ella—Bella?, Bella eres tu?—Edward que había estado ordenando el local de Emmett esa noche, había visto a aquella mujer derrumbarse en la calle, estuvo observándola desde dentro, preguntándose si debía acercarse o llamar a la policía para que la auxiliarán, pero después de 15 minutos tomó la decisión de salir a verificar que aquella chica estuviera bien, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que era ella, aquella chica que le había robado el sueño desde que la vio entrar al local aquella mañana, delicadamente la tomo en brazos y se adentro con ella en el local, Bella instintivamente coloco sus brazos al rededor de su cuello y enterró su nariz en el pecho de Edward, ese aroma le agradaba y le estaba infundiendo el valor que creía perdido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió protegida entre aquellos brazos.

Edward intento colocarla en uno de los sillones para ir a prepararle un té, pero Bella se aferro a el como si la vida se le fuera en ello, finalmente y presa de los nervios Edward habló—pequeña que pasa?, te encuentras bien?—ante sus palabras ella dejo salir todo el dolor y lloró mas fuerte—tranquila Bella dime, alguien te ha hecho daño?—que si le habían hecho daño?, claro que si, pero no de aquel daño que el hablaba, así que lo único que hizo fue negar lo más firme que pudo moviendo su cabeza—entonces que pasa, dime por favor por que me estas comenzando a preocupar—

-No… po…r fa…vor—dijo ella en un murmullo— solo abrázame—Edward no entendía nada, pero su instinto protector hizo que la apretara contra su pecho muy fuerte, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con una de sus manos, mientras le repartía pequeños besos en su cabeza, los dos se sumieron en aquella paz que emanaban sus cuerpos, Bella sentía que era querida por alguien después de tanto tiempo, aunque era conciente que una vez que pasará el momento todo se iba a desvanecer, pero era tan real que no quería apartarse de él. Edward por su parte sentía que algo estaba mal, pero el quería protegerla y hacerle sentir que él estaba con ella dispuesto a hacerle olvidar todo lo malo que la tenía así, cerro sus ojos y dejo que llorará todo lo que tenía que llorar que el estaría ahí para ella.

Bella se removió, sentía su cuerpo engarrotado, pero lo que llamo su atención fueron aquellos brazos que se aferraban a su cuerpo, abrió los ojos lentamente, los sentía hinchados y adoloridos, lo primero que vio fue el pecho de alguien, levanto su cara y se encontró con el rostro de Edward, tenía los ojos cerrados, se veía tan sereno y tan guapo, por un momento quiso levantar la mano y tocarlo para saber si era real, pero de repente se dio cuenta de la realidad y quiso morirse en ese momento, todo vino a su mente, su llanto y la forma en la que Edward la había cuidado todo ese tiempo, comenzó a moverse para zafarse de sus brazos, no sabía como habían terminado los dos tumbados en aquel sofá.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo se liberó de sus brazos, Edward se removió y Bella cerró los ojos pensando que en cualquier momento se despertaría, pero él solo cambió de posición, respiro aliviada y se incorporo con el mismo cuidado, cuando ya estaba dispuesta a salir de aquel lugar, le dedico una última mirada, pero la respiración se le detuvo ante la imagen de aquel ángel durmiendo y es que en realidad eso parecía aquel chico, Bella no alcanzaba a entender como es que este completo desconocido despertaba tantas cosas en ella.

Ayer sin más se hecho a llorar en sus brazos y sintió esa calidez que emanaba de él, por primera vez se sintió tan protegida, tan segura, que nada más le importaba, tenía unas ganas enormes de despertarle y agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella, pero la vergüenza que había pasado la noche anterior no se lo permitía.

- Por que demonios no me enamoré de alguien como tú – aquello lo dijo casi en un susurro y es que en realidad hubiera sido más fácil y cómodo enamorarse de alguien como el y no del ahora novio de su hermana, pero para ella no se habían hecho las cosas cómodas y fáciles pensó, agito su cabeza como queriendo sacar todos y cada uno de esos pensamientos, ella ya no se podía dar el lujo de entregar su corazón nuevamente y sobre todo a ese ángel que seguramente ya tenía dueña y Bella ya esta muy cansada de luchar.

Sonrió al ver la leve sonrisa que se desprendió de los labios de Edward y muy bajito le dijo – Gracias – suspiro y se encamino a la entrada, cuando estaba a punto de salir se topo con Emmett.

- Bells, que haces aquí tan temprano, ya se!, te contrate para abrir el café y no me acordaba – Bella rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su amigo.

- Buenos días Emmett, yo amanecí muy bien – Emmett le sonrió traviesamente

- No me digas que te estas tirando a mi empleado – dijo mientras subía y bajaba sus cejas

- Emmett eres un idiota, claro que no!, es solo que… - Bella frunció el ceño y le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente – tenía ganas de un pecaminoso y vine a ver si ya habías abierto, pero me encontré con Edward que esta placidamente dormido, así que mejor regreso al rato – camino lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron, ya sabía que si Emmett seguía preguntando ella no podría mentirle.

- Ya sabre la verdad pequeña mentirosa, no creas que me has tomado el pelo – le grito mientras Bella le iba haciendo una seña con la mano.

Llego a su edificio y para colmo de males el ascensor estaba descompuesto – Genaro! – le grito al encargado del edificio, un hombre regordete de unos 39 años, salió de uno de los departamentos.

- Buenos días señorita Isabella -

- Que le pasa esta vez al elevador?- Genaro soltó un leve bufido

- No lo se, según el técnico ya había quedado, pero ayer volvió a morir – Bella le sonrió ante su ocurrencia y se dispuso a subir por las escaleras, mentalmente comenzó a preparase, iba a tener que subir seis pisos y ella no se caracterizaba por realizar ninguna actividad física – por cierto, ayer vino a buscarla un joven, pienso que se trataba de alguien importante por que venía con un traje que al parecer era muy caro, pregunto por usted, pero al darse cuenta que no estaba me dejo…- se busco en las bolsas de sus pantalones – esta tarjeta y me dijo que le llamará, que era importante – Bella tomo la tarjeta entre sus manos, al leer el nombre una sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

- Gracias Genaro y encárgate de que ese elevador quede bien o tu vas a ser el culpable de que muera por un paro cardiaco – esto ultimo se lo dijo casi gritando mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su apartamento.

Llego más que cansada a su piso, pero pensó que lo mejor era no regodearse en su miseria así que toco en el departamento de su amiga, una soñolienta Alice le abrió la puerta.

-Ya se te esta haciendo costumbre despertarme temprano- Bella no espero a que la dejará pasar, simplemente se introdujo al interior.

-Buenos días amiga, yo no he dormido nada bien y esperaba que te compadecieras de mi un poco- Alice hasta ese momento se percato del estado desaliñado de Bella.

-Que te ha pasado, de donde vienes y por que tienes esa cara?- Bella de dejo caer desmadejada en el sillón y soltó un enorme suspiro, seguido de más lagrimas.

-Pero que te pasa- Alice se sentó junto a su amiga y la abrazo con fuerza, mientras Bella entre sollozos le contaba todo lo ocurrido el día de ayer, la conversación con él y lo que le pidió, el momento por él cual ella creyó flaquear, pero como siempre su parte racional había prevalecido. –Bells sabes que no me gusta verte a así, pero te lo dije una vez, él muy idiota se iba a dar cuenta de lo que perdió, desde que fuimos a Seattle ya lo veía venir, la manera en que te miraba, pero es hora de que tomarás una decisión y esa sin duda fue la mejor, él ahora tiene que hacer frente al compromiso que tiene con tu hermana-

-Lo se Alice, pero más que por ellos lo hice por mi, esta carga es muy pesada, ya no puedo sostener mas este amor, quiero dejarlo ir, quiero comenzar a vivir, ya no quiero estar esperando por nada, por que aún tengo la esperanza de que algún día voy a volver a respirar- decidida se soltó de los brazos de su amiga, limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos- así que hasta hoy viste llorar a Isabella Swan por su pasado, ya basta de estarme lamentando, a partir de hoy el amor y todas esas cursilerías se murieron-

-Bella no crees que estas exagerando un poco, te aseguro que aún tu media naranja ni siquiera a aparecido, él fue importante por haber sido tu primer amor, pero piensa si realmente lo que te duele es haberlo perdido o solo tu orgullo, por que no me puedes negar que te dolió mucho más que quien te lo haya quitado haya sido tu propia hermana- ante aquella declaración Bella frunció el ceño

-Alice no voy a discutir contigo, mejor me voy a casa- antes de que saliera le tomo la mano

-Bells… sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hermana y por lo mismo no quiero disfrazarte las cosas, piensa lo que te dije por favor, si tu decisión es no seguirte lamentando esta bien, pero por favor no te cierres- la soltó del brazo y su amiga salió de su apartamento, Alice se dejo caer en el sillón y cerro sus ojos, le preocupaba su amiga, pero ella sabía que una vez cerrado ese capitulo ella iba a estar mucho mejor.

...

Edward como todas las mañanas inicio su día revisando las posibles audiciones que abría en las próximas semanas, realmente no había ninguna que llamará su atención, aunque no era mucha la que le estaba poniendo, en su mente seguía apareciendo Bella totalmente destrozada en sus brazos, aquella mañana cuando despertó y en su lugar encontró a un Emmett muy enojado, decidió que en la primera oportunidad que tuviera iba a hablar con ella del asunto, pero los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en un mes, todo un mes en el que aquella hermosa mujer no había visitado la cafetería de Emmett y eso lo tenía muy preocupado, esta mañana estaba decidido a preguntarle a su jefe la dirección de su amiga, aunque con ella iban a venir una y mil bromas por parte de este, pero eso era lo de menos, con tal de saber del paradero de Bella era capaz de aguantar a su jefe.

Como todos los días abrió el local y puso las cafeteras a funcionar, realmente él sabía que este trabajo lo había tomado solo para salir del paso, su pasión era la actuación, pero para no sentirse tan inútil en el camino busco un empleo y este era el único que le permitía ciertas libertades, así que sin dudarlo lo tomo, aunque después dio gracias a todos los cielos por hacerlo llegar a ese lugar, por que gracias a eso había conocido a la mujer de su vida, aunque ella aún no lo sabía, pero el estaba seguro que Bella iba a ser una parte muy importante en su vida, estaba terminando de colocar las azucareras en las mesas cuando la puerta del café fue abierta.

-Muy buenos días- dijo mientras se volteaba a dar la bienvenida a su primer cliente del día

-Hola Ed!- ese nombrecito realmente le chocaba, pero ya tenia tiempo diciéndole al pequeño demonio que le dijera de otra manera, a ella simplemente no se le había dado la gana, así que él dejo de insistir.

-Hola Alice- bufo-Emmett aún no llega- con su pequeña mano pellizco la mejilla de Edward- ya lo se tontito, sino he venido a ver a mi hermano, he venido a esperar a la loca de mi amiga, que hoy se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de levantarse más temprano- Edward sonrió ante esa maravillosa respuesta, hoy la vería por fin.

- Y que es lo que deseas?- Alice se percato del cambio de ánimo tan repentino

-Hay algo que te haga feliz esta mañana?- le pregunto divertida

-De que hablas Alice, mejor dime que te doy- ella sonrió negando con la cabeza

-Esta bien Ed, quiero un expresso bien cargado- Alice se sentó en la barra a esperar su café mientras Edward se lo preparaba, en ese instante Bella entró en el local, enseguida Edward dirigió su mirada hacía la puerta y ahí estaba su Bella, tan hermosa como siempre, con un vestido azul de seda, algo pegado de la parte de arriba, un cinturón de tono un poco más obscuro que el vestido y cayendo finalmente con una falda vaporosa, que dejaba ver parte de sus hermosas piernas, una ligera tos provocada por Alice lo saco del trance en el que se encontraba- Ed?... si no tienes cuidado el café se va a desparramar- un ligero quemón hizo que Edward separará su taza de la cafetera, enseguida coloco la taza en un platito y se lo entrego a Alice.

-Buenos días Bella- no podía esconder el gusto que le daba ver a su pequeño tormento

-Hola Edward, te encargo mi pecaminoso- eso fue lo único que pudo obtener de ella, y es que Bella había evitado por todos los medios ir a ese lugar, lo que menos quería era encontrarse nuevamente con él, después de su circo, estaba segura que ahora Edward sentía lastima por la pobre desvalida a la que tuvo que ayudar y lo que ella menos necesitaba era eso, así que optó por ignorarlo.

-Y bien me puedes decir donde has estado metida todo este tiempo?- Bella no pudo esconder la enorme sonrisa que se le dibujo en los labios

-Pues en todo y nada- dijo haciéndole una carita traviesa a su amiga

-Por dios!, a quien conociste?, quiero detalles- al oír aquello Edward no hizo más que soltar la taza que tenía entre sus manos, en seguida Bella y Alice voltearon a observarlo.

-Ed… no te parece que estas muy distraído esta mañana o hay algo que te moleste?- Edward maldijo entre dientes, como era posible siquiera que el estuviera pensando que aquella mujer se iba a fijar en el

-Alice déjalo tranquilo, Edward estas bien?- esté solo asintió y se dedico a recoger los pedazos de la taza.

Bella jalo a Alice a una de las mesas para así poder contarle con más calma a cerca de lo que le había ocurrido en las últimas semanas.

-Pues verás Alice, recuerdas a aquel chico al que le decoré el departamento- está casi se atraganta con el café.

-Me estas hablando en serio?- le dijo levantando una ceja

-Pues es lindo…- Alice estaba que no se lo creía- se llama Xavier Dumas, es originario de España, pero su familia radica aquí en Londres, hemos estado saliendo y me cae bien, es muy caballeroso…-

-Pero… donde queda tu política de cero relación con mis clientes- Bella se soltó a reír por el tono que su amiga estaba usando para imitar su voz

-Ya lo se Alice pero es que es tan lindo y tiene un trasero que madre santa- Alice soltó tremenda carcajada con oírla

-Y sientes algo por él o solo es físico?- pregunto

-Haber una cosa es que lo este tratando y otra que ya quieras casarme con él, ya te dije que los sentimentalismos conmigo ya no van- dijo Bella tajante

-Hay Bells, solo espero que con esta actitud no vayas a salir lastimada y sobre todo que en el trayecto no logres ver a tu otra mitad-

-Mira… sinceramente me ha servido de distracción y nada más, aparte cuando lo conozcas me darás la razón, esta para comérselo, aunque aún no he llegado a esa parte y eso de la otra mitad lo dejo para las románticas como tú- Alice le dio un codazo a Bella

-Pero con quien estoy hablando y que le has hecho a mi amiga?, no puedo creer que hables así-

-Con eso simplemente mato dos pájaros de un tiro, me olvido de todo y me entretengo un rato, solo es eso- en ese momento Edward se acerco con su café

-Aquí tienes Bella- ella le sonrió levemente como dándole las gracias- y me preguntaba si…- no pudo continuar por que el ruido de una motocicleta hizo voltear a las dos mujeres.

-Es él- dijo Bella, Alice estaba que no se lo creía, pensaba encontrarse con alguien más del estilo de su amiga, un joven educado, de traje sastre y ese joven era todo menos eso, Edward sintió un enojo indescriptible, apretó los puños y se aparto de ellas.

-Eres un idiota!- se dijo a si mismo Edward y es que realmente no sabía como cada vez que intentaba entablar una conversación con Bella, esta se le escapaba de las manos, pensó que tal vez estaba forzando las cosas, en realidad ella nunca mostró algún tipo de interés por él, solo había sido su paño de lagrimas y ya.

-Verdad que es guapísimo- dijo Bella emocionada

-Pues si te gusta el tipo vándalo- en ese momento entró en el local aquel hombre de piel morena, cuerpo musculoso y sonrisa encantadora, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, camisa gris abierta de los primeros botones y chamarra de cuero, era realmente una divinidad, pero Alice no daría su brazo a torcer, sabía que aquel hombre no era para su amiga y que finalmente terminaría haciéndose más daño, pero ella no iba a decírselo, era bien sabido que mientras más le decías a Bella que no, ella más se aferraba a las posibilidades imposibles, así que decidió mejor mantenerse callada.

-Hola hermosa, nos vamos?- como resorte Bella se puso de pie

-claro antes deja que te presente ella es Alice y es mi mejor amiga- Xavier le extendió la mano y ella por cortesía hizo lo mismo, viéndolo de cerca sabía que realmente algo no iba bien con él, al hacer contacto con su mano, sintió lo mismo que pensó cuando lo vio, este sin duda iba a ser un gran dolor de cabeza para su amiga.

-Pues si eres amiga de Isabella, considérame tu amigo en este momento- con su sonrisa más fingida que pudo lo saludo

-Gracias- Bella se percato de la actitud de su amiga, ya sabía que les esperaba una platica muy larga después

-Bueno ahora si ya vámonos- lo tomó de la mano y se despidió de Alice, cuando iba a salir se encontró con la mirada triste de Edward, se sintió muy incomoda o podría decir que algo culpable, pero por que?, agito su cabeza como queriendo ahuyentar esos pensamientos y salió con rumbo a su nueva cita.

* * *

><p>Con el paso de los capitulos se irán despejando todas y cada una de las dudas, dejenme saber que les pareció, gracias por leer, besos...<p> 


	4. Tu me cambiaste la vida

_**Estos personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer**_

_**yo solo juego con los personajes para crear esta historia que espero les guste**_

_**Me regalan un review?**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 4 <em>**

**_Tu me cambiaste la vida_**

* * *

><p><strong>Track: Tu me cambiaste la vida - Rio roma<strong>

* * *

><p>Llego a su departamento completamente cansada, ya no aguantaba los pies, a penas entró y botó sus zapatillas, esos tacones la iban a matar, en esta semana a penas si había podido descansar y es que en la agencia le habían encargado una gran cuenta, se iba a encargar de la decoración completa de una casa y es que lo mejor de todo era que el dueño era un rico excéntrico que dejo todo en manos de Bella, no iba a tener que citarse con el y que le dijera cuales eran sus gustos, le dieron carta abierta a que decorará la casa como si fuera para ella, apenas empezaba con lo más básico que eran las composturas que necesitaba el lugar y ya estaba que se moría del cansancio, entre la búsqueda de la constructora ideal que le ayudará con los arreglos de la casa y las modificaciones, hasta la organización de cada una de las habitaciones, no se daba abasto.<p>

-Por fin!- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón, reviso su agenda electrónica para ver las citas que tendría mañana, cita para ver los avances de la casa, revisión de posibles muebles, recoger gama nueva de colores para interiores, cita con Daniel, hacía más de tres semanas que se la vivía en infinidad de citas, primero fue Xavier, con el que tuvo tres grandiosas citas, pero cuando le dijo que tenia que viajar, Bella se dispuso a salir con alguien más y entre ellos ya figuraban otros cuatro candidatos, Renato, Micke, Taylor y Fernando, todos y cada uno habían sido citas a ciegas y es que Ángela una amiga del trabajo le concertó las dos primeras citas, ambos eran amigos de su novio y le había hablado maravillas de ellos, jajajaja, pero eran todo menos maravillosos, el primero demasiado egocéntrico, el segundo hablaba hasta por los codos, en cuanto a los otros dos, uno era compañero de trabajo de Alice y el segundo amigo de Emmett, otros dos que no le ayudaron en nada más que a aburrirse.

En cuanto a la cita de mañana ya tenía pensado no asistir, esto del anti amor y el desahogo le esta cobrando factura y es que entre el trabajo y la citas la tenían completamente agotada. Se levanto del sillón y se encamino a su habitación, se coloco la pijama y comienzo a cepillarse el cabello, en su tocador se encontraba aquella foto que hace una semana se habían tomado Bella, Emmett, Edward y Alice, su loca amiga había adquirido una cámara fotográfica profesional y les pidió que posarán para la cámara, esa sería la primera fotografía que tomaría con su nueva adquisición.

Tomo entre sus manos aquella imagen y no logro contenerse de pasar sus dedos por el rostro de aquel chico en el que días atrás venía pensando, había sido muy inmaduro de su parte no haberle dado la cara a Edward, pero ahora con el paso del tiempo ya no sabía de que manera disculparse con él, así que lo que había decidido era dejar las cosas como estaban e ignorar magistralmente a aquel dios de ojos verdes.

Volvió a colocar la foto en su lugar y se encamino a la cocina por un vaso con leche, acciono la contestadota y fue a abrir el refrigerador.

- Usted tiene tres nuevos mensajes, primer mensaje: Señorita Bella Dowson le llamamos para ofrecerle nuestra tarjeta platino…- no dejo que terminará el mensaje y lo borro- mensaje borrado- se sirvió la leche y se recargo en la barra para comenzar a beberlo.

- Segundo mensaje: Isabella!- todo iba tan bien, pensó- te he estado tratando de localizar, pero como siempre no sabes para que sirven los celulares, solo llamo para informarte que la cena de la que te hable se llevará acabo en una semana, solo espero que estés lista, tu padre y yo llegamos a Londres el día Jueves y espero verte en el aeropuerto para recibirnos- no, no y no, se golpeo con la palma de la mano en la frente- y sabes que no es una opción el decir que no- apago la contestadota y dejo el vaso a medio terminar en la barra.

Esa noche estuvo dando vueltas por la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño, el simple hecho de saber que muy pronto se iba a tener que enfrentar a sus padres y a su hermana, le ponían los nervios de punta, de pronto se le vino a la mente la conversación que había tenido con ellos la noche antes de volver a Londres.

**_-flashback-_**

**_- Como sabrás no fuiste invitada solo por placer- como siempre Rene con sus comentarios tan considerados_**

**_-Si lo se, así que mientras más pronto terminemos mejor- Rene asintió_**

**_-Solo queremos que sepas que sea cual sea tu decisión la vamos a respetar- dijo su padre_**

**_-Basta Charlie!- grito furiosa Rene- que te quede claro niña que en este asunto no tienes nada que decidir, por que en este momento toda la familia esta en tus manos_**

**_Bella no entendía absolutamente nada- como bien sabrás hace poco tu padre invirtió en la bolsa y desgraciadamente tuvo una perdida de capital importante, si no comenzamos a invertir nuevamente las empresas Swan podrían irse a pique, cosa que no podemos permitir, eso sería la ruina total, así que hemos pensado fusionarnos con otra empresa- Bella trataba de entender lo que su madre decía, pero lo que simplemente no sabía es como encajaba ella en este asunto._**

**_-Pues realmente no entiendo nada mamá, nunca han pedido mi opinión para las transacciones que se hacen en la empresa, no se por que ahora están pidiendo mi consejo- la carcajada de burla de Rene no se hizo esperar._**

**_-Mira mi niña- Charlie llego junto a ella y la tomo de las manos- sabes que te queremos no es cierto?- quererla?, pues suponía que Charlie si la quería, pero su madre en lo absoluto_**

**_-Lo se- fue lo único que logró decir Bella, con mucho sigilo y como si de una serpiente se tratará Rene camino hacía su hija y la abrazo, se sentía completamente forzada y Bella ni siquiera lo había correspondido_**

**_- Lo único que queremos es lo mejor para ti, ya estuvo bien de vivir desenfrenadamente como lo has hecho, es tiempo de madurar y tomar las riendas de tu vida- que carajos estaba tratando de decir?- es por eso que hemos pensado en algo que nos va a beneficiar a todos, lo primero es decirte que la empresa con la que pensamos fusionarnos es una muy importante en Londres, la familia tiene un hijo muy apuesto que esta dispuesto a casarse contigo en el momento que le des el si- en ese momento Bella sintió una enorme fuerza bullir desde su interior, que estaba tratando de decir Rene, que la habían vendido al mejor postor._**

**_- Qu… que estas tra… tratando de decir?- se soltó de la mano de su madre como si esta quemará al contacto- estas loca!, yo no me voy a casar con un completo desconocido, ya tengo mi vida hecha y te aseguro que es todo menos desenfrenada, pero en que estaban pensando cuando… y como es posible que ese hombre ya este pensando en casarse conmigo- la reacción de Rene no se hizo esperar_**

**_-Simplemente no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, yo ya acepte en tu nombre, es hora de que nos retribuyas un poco de lo mucho que ya hemos hecho por ti, creo que ya tuviste bastantes vacaciones como para volver con nosotros-_**

**_-No puedo creer lo que estas diciendo, por que mejor no le ofreciste a Tania?- dijo Bella completamente furibunda_**

**_-Por que tu hermana ya esta comprometida y enamorada, en cambio tu no creo que encuentres a alguien más que quiera cargar contigo- aquellas palabras le dieron directo donde Rene quería, en el corazón, Bella no sabía por que pero su madre siempre había preferido a su hermana, ella estaba segura que sabía del amor que le tenía a Nathan, pero solo basto que Tania lo quisiera que Rene hizo todo lo posible por separarlos, todo para que su amada hija ganara la partida._**

**_-Papá?- Bella intento buscar ayuda en su padre, pero como siempre lo único que encontró fue "nada", él simplemente se volteó a ver hacía la ventana como si algo de lo que hubiera del otro lado fuera más interesante que las decisiones que estaba tomando su madre._**

**_-A sí que vete haciendo a la idea, en un mes y medio tenemos una pequeña fiesta en la que asistirán los personajes más reconocidos del mundo, entre ellos tu futura familia, obviamente te quiero ahí…- antes de que pudiera objetar algo Rene remato- y no me salgas con excusas, por que la fiesta será en Londres, así que más te vale estar ahí- Bella intento por todos los medios hacer cambiar de opinión a su madre, pero simplemente no pudo._**

**_-Fin Flashback-_**

Había llegado la fecha y ella no sabía como haría para zafarse de aquella situación, se le hacía arcaico el hecho de fijar un matrimonio en aquellas circunstancias, a estas alturas quien iba a querer casarse de esa manera, pero conocía a su madre, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, así que simplemente decidió seguirle la corriente, pero una vez que conociera al candidato, hablaría con él para que no la pidiera en matrimonio. Mientras la noche transcurría logro conciliar el sueño, aunque muy dentro de ella no tenía el descanso que tanto pedía.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella aún tenía en la cabeza las palabras de su madre, llegaban el jueves y el viernes era la dichosa fiestecita, hoy era miércoles y ya sentía como si Rene estuviera aquí, llego al café de Emmett y se dejo caer en la barra.

-Hola Bells, no pudiste dormir?-dijo un Emmett muy risueño

-La verdad es que no- contestó ella en un murmullo

-En este momento te preparó tu café- en lo que Emmett estaba en la preparación de su exquisito café, Bella se percató que algo faltaba o más bien alguien.

-Este… mmm… donde esta Edward?- Emmett en seguida se volteó y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa enorme

-Así que extrañas a mi empleado?- la cara traviesa de su amigo, hizo que Bella se ruborizara

-No es eso, es que se me hace raro no verlo por aquí- para quitarle importancia dejo caer los hombros.

-Bueno pues aunque no te importe te lo voy a decir- se acerco a ella, tanto que tenía medio cuerpo encima de la barra y en su oreja le dijo- salió por que su esposa tuvo un percance- en ese momento el rostro de Bella fue todo un poema pensó Emmett, primero se puso más rojo que de costumbre, después blanco como la cal, el ceño completamente fruncido, tal parecía que aquella información afectaba demasiado a su amiga.

Bella sintió que había perdido el piso completamente, todo se esperaba menos que Edward fuera casado, una furia inmensa con una desilusión aplastante cubrieron todo su ser, instintivamente frunció su ceño, no sabía por que se sentía así, Edward no era nada de ella, es más por su cabeza jamás paso la idea de otro tipo de relación con aquel chico, solo lo veía como su proveedor de café, entonces de donde venía toda esta desilusión?, por que su corazón se sentía levemente lastimado?, de pronto las imágenes de Nathan con su hermana llegaron a su mente, se levanto en automático y salió a toda prisa de aquel lugar, ni siquiera oyó la voz de Emmett llamándola, como era posible que hubiera dejado una abertura en su armadura tan bien plantada de los últimos días.

-Por el amor de dios Isabella, estas loca!- se grito a si misma, aquel muchacho no significaba nada para ella, es más estaba segura que no habían entablado ninguna conversación interesante, el día que más tiempo habían tenido juntos, fue cuando se hecho a llorar en sus brazos, entonces como era posible que el hecho de que estuviera casado le oprimiera de esa manera el corazón, de pronto como si una lámpara se prendiera en su cabeza, vinieron a su mente imágenes grabadas a fuego de Edward, el día que despertaron juntos, su paz, su hermosura, su sonrisa cuando le llevaba su café, las innumerables veces que se quedaba con las palabras en la boca, su manera de mirarla…- No!, tú no puedes gustarme, claro que no puedes- se repitió esa palabras un millón de veces, mientras miraba el lago que se encontraba en el parque al que había llegado sin pensarlo, pero lo que ella no sabía era que por más que se las repitiera y así se las aprendiera de memoria, Edward Masen ya era parte de ella y de su vida.

Edward había logrado que le dieran la audición ese mismo día, aún estaba eufórico y es que si esto salía como él esperaba pronto estaría en un escenario, frente a un gran público, ese sin duda era su gran sueño, no podía darse el lujo de fracasar, su padre se lo había dicho, que en el momento que las cosas no le resultasen tendría que volver a casa y a la empresa familiar, ese en si no era un problema ya que Edward tenía la carrera en finanzas por petición de su padre, así que una vez que obtuvo su titulo se lo entrego y se fue a buscar su verdadero sueño, el ser actor, así pasará hambre, el tenía que mantenerse en pie por si mismo y no buscar la ayuda de sus padres, por que lo único que haría sería darle la razón a su padre.

Así que aquí estaba esperando su turno con nerviosismo, esta era una obra de teatro independiente no le generaría mucho dinero, pero de cierta manera le ayudaría a incursionar en este gran mundo.

-Edward Masen?- pregunto aquel chico delgado, tenía una actitud un tanto arrogante

-Soy yo- dijo Edward levantándose de su lugar, aquel chico lo miro de abajo hacía arriba y anoto algo en su libretilla

-Tu turno es el siguiente, así que prepárate- Edward se acerco a las escaleras que lo separaban del escenario y se dispuso a esperar. Los minutos se le fueron tan lentos que no sabía ya cuanto llevaba ahí parado, cuando de pronto la voz pedante lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Masen?, sigues tu- se descolgó el morral que traía y lo dejo antes de entrar al enorme escenario, cuando se coloco en el centro de este, las luces lo cegaron por un momento, en frente de él se encontraban las butacas y en la primera fila estaban los seleccionadores.

-Nombre completo y escena que va a interpretar- dijo uno de ellos, aquí iniciaba su oportunidad y por nada del mundo la perdería.

Sentada en su sillón Bella intentaba leer un poco, pero a quien quería engañar, llevaba mas de una hora leyendo el mismo párrafo, y es que desde su encuentro con Emmett no había dejado de pensar en Edward, ella ya lo sabía ese ángel no podía estar solo, ya tenia dueña y con hijos incluidos seguramente, lo que no entendía era por que sentía esa opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar, estaba completamente loca o es que acaso aún quedaban restos de lo que Nathan le había hecho?, se levanto y aventó el libro en el sillón, entro en su cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua, recargada en el lavadero entendió que esto no era por Nathan, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando dejo de pensar tanto en el, aunque por Edward tampoco podía ser, apenas y lo conocía, así que no podía ser él, definitivamente no.

Salió hacía la sala nuevamente, el teléfono la saco de su letargo y descolgó el auricular

-Bells?- en ese momento rodó los ojos

-Quien más va a ser Alice?- su amiga soltó una pequeña risita

-Bueno antes de que me digas no- ho… ho… señal de alarma!- solo llame para avisarte que saldremos esta noche-

-Que?, Alice sabes que en estos…- ni siquiera pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por su amiga

-Si lo se… en estos días has estado muy ocupada, estas cansada y no quieres salir, pero… esto lo harás por mi ok, tenemos que celebrar, hoy seleccionaron unos de mis diseños para un desfile muy importante y no puedes decirme que no-

-Wow! Alice me alegro muchísimo y claro que iré- esto cambiaba completamente la perspectiva de salir, aunque solo estaría un rato y regresaría a su casa lo más pronto posible.

-Entonces pasamos por ti a las 8 ok- pasamos?- antes de que preguntes pasaremos por ti Emmett y yo, el también se une a la celebración, así que ponte muy guapa, te quiero amiga- no pudo ni despedirse ya que era tanta la euforia de su amiga que no le dio tiempo a contestar.

Se estaba mirando al espejo por última vez, todo estaba como debía, el vestido, el maquillaje y el peinado, aunque no sabía a donde irían, tenía que esmerarse en su arreglo, por que lo que si sabía era que tendría que pasar por la lupa de su amiga, el timbre sonó como desesperado, esa definitivamente era Alice.

-Ho! Mi bebé a crecido- fue lo primero que le soltó Alice, Bella rodó los ojos

-Alice podrías…- Alice la silencio

-Estas hermosa Bella, ahora si puedo decir que te has graduado y con honores, esta noche vas a romper corazones- tomo su bolso y salieron del apartamento

-Y Emmett?, pensé que llegaría contigo-

-Sabes como es, se tarda las horas en su persona, creo que es mas exagerado que yo- las dos asintieron y comenzaron a reír, subieron a un taxi y Alice le indico al conductor a donde debían llegar.

Bella abrió los ojos, esta vez su amiga se había excedido, estaban en el mejor pub de Londres el Longe vintage estaba majestuoso e imponente, siempre habían querido entrar a aquel lugar pero hasta ahora no lo habían conseguido.

-Alice no creo que nos dejen pasar esta vez- dijo un tanto dudosa

-Bella… Bella…Bella, esta vez no solo vamos a entrar, sino que estaremos en el área Vip- los ojos se le abrieron de par en par

-Pero como lo conseguiste-

-Tengo mis contactos, ahora ven- la tomo de la mano, en cuanto llegaron a la baya de seguridad, a Bella comenzaron a temblarle los pies, no quería que las echasen como la ultima vez, su sorpresa fue enorme cuando Alice dijo su nombre y aquel hombre les había dado el paso y hasta un bienvenidas les había otorgado.

Una vez dentro buscaron sus lugares, se situaron en unos cómodos sillones, pidieron sus bebidas y se pararon a bailar una frente a la otra, las melodías se mezclaban con unas cuantas bebidas que llevaban, sus caderas llevaban cada vez mejor el ritmo de la música, en ese momento Emmett hizo su aparición, llevaba a un acompañante que no podía dejar de ver a aquella mujer de cabello achocolatado, traía un vestido negro que se ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, parecía una diosa contoneándose de esa manera, llegaron a su lado y le llego como una ráfaga la esencia de la mujer de sus sueños.

-Chicos llegaron!- grito Alice, en ese momento Bella se giro para ver de quien se trataba, su respiración se pauso por unos segundos, aquello que veían sus ojos no podía ser real – Edward que bueno que viniste- dijo su amiga, pero Bella no podía apartar sus ojos de aquel chico que por primera vez le estaba robando el aliento.

-No dejaría de venir a celebrar contigo- Edward beso la mejilla de su amiga, en ese mismo instante a Bella le recorrió un sentimiento de envidia, quería ella ser la portadora de ese beso, poder sentir contra su piel aquellos labios –_pero que demonios estas pensando Isabella Swan?_- se dijo a si misma.

-Y tu Bellita como estas pequeña- dijo Emmett en un tono juguetón- ya se te paso el enfado de esta mañana?- a Bella se le subieron los colores al rostro, como podía su amigo hacerle eso

-Cual enojo?- pregunto Alice

-Ninguno es solo que tu hermanito no me sirvió mi pecaminoso como debía, no es cierto Emmett- le dijo Bella con un tono algo amenazante

-si tú lo dices- dijo Emmett bajando ligeramente los hombros

Después de eso comenzaron a bailar entre los cuatro, Edward trataba de estar lo más lejos del contacto de Bella, esta noche lucía bellísima, pero sabía que si se le acercaba terminaría perdiendo la cabeza, jurándole amor eterno y eso definitivamente no se lo podía permitir, ya había entendido que esa mujer no era para él. Por su lado Bella se sentía incomoda, acaso Edward no quería ni hablar con ella, ya llevaba bastante rato evitándola y solo bailaba cerca de Alice, situación que la hacía sentir una rabia que se formaba en su estomago, pidiendo a gritos ser liberada.

Después de tres canciones y unas cuantas bebidas se sentaron en los sillones, probablemente era el alcohol que actuaba en su contra, pero Bella no pudo reprimir su comentario.

-Y como te fue con tu esposa y tus hijos Edward?- pregunto sarcásticamente, en ese instante Emmett escupió lo que estaba bebiendo, hijos?, acaso el había hablado de hijos?- pensó Emmett

-Hijos?- pregunto el chico sin saber a lo que se refería, Alice le dio unos ligeros golpes a su hermano en la espalda

-Si tus hijos o los vas a negar?- volvió a preguntar de forma acida

Emmett no sabía si reír o escabullirse, sabía que cuando supieran su pequeña mentira todos se lanzarían sobre él, pero la actitud de Bella lo hizo aguantarse, quería ver hasta donde llegaba con su interrogatorio

-Bella no se de que me estas hablando- dijo Edward intentando procesar las palabras antes mencionadas

-Así que me vas a decir que no tienes esposa e hijos- esta vez Alice fue la que se atraganto con la bebida y miro a su amiga con curiosidad

-No se de donde sacaste semejante idea, yo no tengo hijos y mucho menos esposa, quien te dijo semejante estupidez- este era el momento de escaparse pensó Emmett

-Emmett me lo dijo esta mañana- dijo Bella como si nada, aunque por dentro se consumía de los celos

Edward miro en dirección a Emmett y este soltó tremenda risotada – no puedo creer que te lo creyeras Bells- entonces las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y esquivo la mirada de Edward, quien la veía embelezado – _sería posible que Bella estuviera celosa de él_- se pregunto, aunque de la misma manera deshecho la idea.

-Eres un imbecil Emmett y tu Edward disculpa, finalmente es un asunto que no es de mi incumbencia- se levanto del sillón intentando hui_r, _había sido humillada por Emmett, pero esta se la iba a pagar, su amigo hizo intento de seguirla para disculparse, pero Edward le puso la mano en el hombro impidiéndole el paso.

-Yo iré- le dijo, camino siguiendo la figura de Bella entre la gente, no supo en que momento la perdió de vista y comenzó a buscarla, mientras tanto Bella se dirigía hacía el baño, cuando se tropezó con alguien.

-pero si es la hermosa Bella- dijo aquella voz que inmediatamente identifico, era el desagradable de Micke, Bella solo le sonrió y emprendió la huida, se giro hacía otro lado y sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, acaso dios había decidido reunir a sus citas fallidas en aquel lugar?, en frente de ella se encontraba Renato y si no se movía tendría que hablar con él y aún no olvidaba lo sueltas que tenía las manos, pero era demasiado tarde Renato la había visto y con pasos apresurados iba en su dirección.

(dejen correr la canción aqui .com/watch?v=fraZxN-_Agk&feature=player_embedded)

En ese instante se le ocurrió la mayor de la locuras se giro y tomo del brazo al primero que se topo y estampo sus labios con los de aquel extraño…

Una corriente avasalladora se apoderó de aquellos dos cuerpos, Bella sintió como dos poderosas manos tomaban su cintura y sin pensarlo demasiado sus manos subieron hasta el cuello de aquel extraño, aunque esa no sería la palabra correcta, este hombre parecía que había sido echo para ella, sus dedos se enredaron en sus cabellos y sus cuerpos quedaron completamente pegados, el tiempo y el espacio dejo de existir para los dos, Edward no creía que aquello estuviera pasando, tenía a aquella diosa entre sus brazos y este beso era mejor de lo que el había pensado, ahora si estaba completamente seguro que esta mujer era para el.

Por fin se había cumplido el mayor de sus sueños, tener a Bella entre sus brazos, ni siquiera fue consciente en que momento esta mujer le había atrapado de aquella manera, tal vez había sido su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus sonrojos, aunque ahora que le tenía de esta manera todo dejaba de importar de lo único que era consiente es que le había robado el corazón.

Bella por su parte sentía como el corazón le martillaba los oídos, parecía que se le quería salir del pecho, como era posible que este hombre despertará su cuerpo traicionero de esta manera, que le ocurría?, porque le hacía sentir cosas que ella ya creía muertas, pensó que lo mejor era separarse y verificar quien era aquel hombre que le estaba robando el aliento y la vida misma en aquel beso, pero todos estos sentimientos la estaban rebasando, quería sentir por más tiempo este temblor en todo el cuerpo y por que no decirlo esta excitación a lo desconocido, ni cuando Xavier la beso se sintió de aquella manera, por que con este hombre si, de pronto este olor tan conocido la saco de sus cavilaciones, de donde reconocía este aroma y como si se tratará de una película, diversas imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza, pero no… el no podía ser… el no, se repetía.

Junto todo el valor del que era capaz y se despego de aquellos labios, un sonoro suspiro salió de ellos, levanto la mirada… por dios!, era él, esos hermosos ojos permanecían cerrados y una linda sonrisa desprendían sus labios, instintivamente ella imito esa sonrisa. Edward tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, sabía que esto podría ser un sueño que en cualquier momento aquella diosa desaparecería de sus brazos, unió su frente a la de ella y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos.

Aquellas esmeraldas que la miraban tenían un brillo especial que Bella no sabía descifrar, le gustaba la manera en que la estaban mirando, por un segundo se perdió en aquellos ojos, pero como siempre su lado racional la hizo reaccionar, lo mejor era salir de ahí, alejarse de Edward. En cuanto sintió que Bella quería huir afianzo su agarre en su cintura y la atrajo más a su cuerpo.

-Aún no quiero despertar- le susurro en el oído a Bella-por favor aún no- ella se estremeció ante aquellas palabras, Edward sintió ese leve estremecimiento y la apretó más si era posible, Bella por su parte dejo de luchar y subió sus manos a sus hombros, sintió como sus dedos le hormigueaban, así que decidida los subió hasta llegar a la nuca de Edward, sus dedos se enredaron en aquel cabello cobrizo y sus cuerpos comenzaron a mecerse bailando aquella balada que sonaba de fondo.

Edward comenzó a cantarle parte de la canción al oído – Tu me cambiaste la vida, desde que llegaste a mi, eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir, eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti…- Bella no creía lo que estaba pasando, por que tenía esos detalles con ella, por que le cantaba al oído, acaso quería decirle algo.

Sin pensarlo Edward se despego de ella y la beso nuevamente, Bella no hizo otra cosa que responder a aquel beso nuevamente, todos sus muros se habían caído como cartas de naipes, en realidad no alcanzaba a comprender lo que sucedía, pero sabía que una vez que despertarán de aquel sueño, como lo había llamado Edward, todo volvería a como había sido hace unos minutos, ella sola lamentándose y Edward volvería a ser Edward el chico de los cafés.

Se aparto de él y frunció el ceño – lo siento, esto no…-

-Perdóname tu a mi – intento decir Edward, pero Bella lo silencio poniendo una mano en su boca

Sin pensarlo más se aparto de Edward y corrió hacía sus amigos, no volvió la mirada atrás, aunque sintiera ese vació tan grande después de dejar aquellos brazos.

Alice y Emmett no se podían creer aún lo que habían presenciado, desde donde estaban pudieron observar toda la escena y en sus rostros se formaron dos grandes sonrisas, querían mucho a Bella y hace tiempo que se habían dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su amigo y a ellos no les parecía mal que estuvieran juntos, Alice sabía que Edward podía ser la medicina que Bella necesitaba para curarse por completo, aunque conociendo a su amiga iba a ponerse de necia.

Bella llego con paso rápido junto a ellos y se percato de las miradas que le lanzaban, tomo su chaqueta y su bolso – Chicos, me voy…- Emmett y Alice se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a Bella- lo siento nos vemos después-

-Lo mejor será que nos vayamos todos- dijo Alice

-No es necesario Alice, tomaré un taxi- sin dejar que ninguno de los dos dijera algo, se fue, lo que menos quería era ver a Edward una vez más y menos después de aquello que tanto la apenaba en este momento.

Edward vio como su diosa personal huía del lugar, quería ir tras ella, pero lo mejor sería dejarla irse, ya después la buscaría para aclararle sus sentimientos.

Bella subió a un taxi, mientras comenzó el trayecto, imágenes de lo que había ocurrido la invadieron, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había sentido esas mariposas invadiendo su estomago y todo su cuerpo, como era posible que sintiera todo esto, el haber abandonado los brazos de Edward era como si parte de ella se hubiera quedado con él. No supo en que momento llego a su destino, en cuanto bajo del vehiculo se interno en el edificio, gracias al cielo el ascensor ya servía, se encontraba aturdida y sabía que no tenía las fuerzas como para subir escaleras, ya no sabía que pensar o que sentir, camino hacía su apartamento, cuando se percato que al lado de su puerta se encontraba alguien, sus ojos se abrieron enormes cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

-no puedo creer que estés aquí!- grito emocionada, aquel hombre se giro para mirarla, sus ojos brillaron de alegría e instintivamente abrió sus brazos para recibirla – no sabes como te extrañe – le dijo ella

-No más que yo preciosa- la envolvió en sus brazos y se perdieron en aquel abrazo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola!, espero que la historia les este gustando, se que hay mucho hoyos aún en la historia y estoy pensando meterlos como outakes, que opinan?, en fin mil gracias por seguir la historia y que dicen me regalan un review?, besos...<em>**


	5. Tu y yo

_**Estos personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer**_

_**yo solo juego con los personajes para crear esta historia que espero les guste**_

_**Me regalan un review?**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 5 <em>**

**_Tu y yo (You and me)_**

**_La canción es para A&J y B&E como siempre la encuentran en mi perfil_**

* * *

><p><strong>Track: You and me - Lifehouse<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo anterior:<em>

_-no puedo creer que estés aquí!- grito emocionada, aquel hombre se giro para mirarla, sus ojos brillaron de alegría e instintivamente abrió sus brazos para recibirla – no sabes como te extrañe – le dijo ella_

_-No más que yo preciosa- la envolvió en sus brazos y se perdieron en aquel abrazo._

* * *

><p>-Pero como es que no me avisaste que vendrías?- la emoción que Bella sentía en esos momentos no podía ni quería ocultarla<p>

-Vine hace un mes a buscarte y el portero me dijo que no te encontrabas en ese momento, te deje con él una tarjeta con mis números telefónicos- era verdad Genaro le había entregado aquella tarjeta, que por cierto ahora no sabía a donde había dejado, con tanto ajetreo no se acordó de llamar a su amigo

-Si me la dio, pero el trabajo no me deja cabeza para nada- le dijo una muy apenada Bella

-No te preocupes Isa, ya se como eres de despistada, lo bueno de todo es que hoy si di contigo, por cierto no me vas a invitar a pasar?- le dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia la puerta.

-Hum si lo siento- después de buscar las llaves en su bolso, abrió la puerta de su departamento- adelante- le hizo una graciosa reverencia para que pasará al interior.

Aquel sencillo pero acogedor departamento dejo a su amigo sin habla, le encantaba ese tipo de vida, aunque a él le hubiera tocado vivir una muy distinta.

-Y bien?- le pregunto Bella

-Es muy lindo, me gusta, definitivamente es muy tu- los dos sonrieron y en ese instante Bella se tiro a los brazos de su amigo, necesitaba hace mucho tiempo sentir la seguridad y el cariño que le brindaban esos brazos.

-En verdad no sabes como te extrañe Jazz- dijo en un susurro

-No mas que yo Isa, es por eso que vine a buscarte, me canse de estar esperándote, eres demasiado escurridiza cuando te lo propones- le dijo el aspirando su aroma

Jasper Whitlock Hale su mejor amigo en el mundo, pero más que su amigo era su confidente, el sabía toda la historia de Nathan, así como su decisión de abandonar su casa, el fue el único que le tendió la mano y la ayudo a establecerse en otro lugar sin que su familia se enterará, era hijo de Robert Whitlock uno de los hombres más ricos de Seattle y por lo tanto mejor amigo de su padre. Gracias a esa amistad es como ella había podido tener a su lado a Jasper, a su Jazz como ella le llamaba, eran tan parecidos, a los dos les gustaba la vida sencilla y las amistades fuera de esa vida frívola que vivían, lo único malo de todo esto fue que Jasper no se pudo separar del todo y abandonarlo como lo había hecho su amiga ya que en sus hombros recaía la compañía de exportaciones de sus padres, así que a pesar de sus ganas de marcharse con Bella, se quedo ayudando a su padre en los negocios, a los dos les dolió separarse, pero el que más había sentido la perdida era él, sobre todo por los sentimientos que había formado en torno a su amiga.

-Pero bueno – soltó un enorme suspiro Bella – dime cuanto te vas a quedar?-

-Solo he venido por la fiesta tan importante que tendremos en unas noches más- dijo divertido, a lo que su amiga soltó un bufido

-No me lo recuerdes por que me vuelve el dolor de cabeza- Jasper se carcajeo por las reacciones de su amiga

-No me digas que tu madre ya esta en la ciudad?- ella negó con la cabeza

-pero llegan hoy, así que ya te imaginaras como estoy- le acaricio la espalda lentamente, sabía que estas caricias la tranquilizaban

-No te preocupes preciosa que yo estaré aquí contigo, solo por eso vine o que creías que te dejaría morir sola?- ella se abrazo más fuerte a su amigo

-Gracias, por que me va a hacer falta un apoyo moral- Jasper sabía de las intenciones de los Swan y eso le molestaba a sobre manera.

-Sabes que en el momento que me lo pidas nos casamos- Bella se quedo estática en los brazos de Jasper, ella sabía sobre los sentimientos de su amigo, pero no se atrevería nunca a usarlo como una tabla de salvación, ella no lo quería de la misma manera y por eso le era más difícil aceptar su propuesta, no solo terminaría sufriendo ella, sino también él, desgraciadamente hace mucho tiempo los sentimientos de Bella se definieron en torno a Jasper, estos solo eran de hermanos y mejores amigos.

-Jazz… sabes que…-

-Shhh, Isa solo tenlo presente, yo se que no sientes nada mas que amistad hacia a mi, pero es mejor estar los dos juntos a que termines con un extraño que no se como te va a tratar- Bella levanto la mirada, en los ojos de su amigo no había duda y por un instante le hubiera gustado engañarse y aceptar, pero ella no era capaz de lastimar de esa manera a su hermano del alma

-Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento y de verdad que valoro tus sentimientos, pero eso no nos haría ningún bien, con un extraño será diferente por que con el no habrá sentimientos de por medio, todo será muy sencillo y …- dijo golpeándose la barbilla con un dedo – siempre existe el divorcio- los dos se carcajearon

-No quiero ni imaginar la cara de tu madre si se entera de tus planes- de esta manera Jasper daba por terminado el tema, el en verdad la amaba, por eso prefería darle su espacio para que ella tomará sus propias decisiones, sabía que el presionarla sería como perderla y el prefería mil veces ser su amigo a no volver a verla.

-Bueno y en donde te estas hospedando?- le pregunto su amiga, mientras se dirigía a la cocina para prepararle un café.

-En el Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park London, reserve uno de los apartamentos ya que tendré que estar por aquí tres días-

-Ufff tu si que te sabes hospedar- dijo ella seguida de una graciosa mueca

-A parte que en uno de sus salones es donde se va a realizar nuestra grandiosa fiesta-

-No me recuerdes esa parte por favor-

-Y por cierto de donde venias tan tarde?- le dijo Jazz enarcando una ceja

-Fui a celebrar con unos amigos, pero me he vuelto temprano, mañana tengo trabajo- dijo ella evadiendo la mirada de su amigo

-a pasado algo que me quieras contar?- a Jasper no se le escapaba nada, era demasiado perceptivo para la suerte de Bella

- No, por que habría de pasar algo- dijo ella mientras servía el café en las tazas

-Por que me estas evitando con la mirada, pero sobre todo querida Isa, tus sonrojos te delatan- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro cerca de la oreja de Bella

-Te esta haciendo ideas en la cabeza y por supuesto esta noche no te vas, te quedas a dormir conmigo y mañana regresas a tu fabuloso hotel, te cambias, haces lo que tengas que hacer y pasas por mi al trabajo para recoger a mis padres- muy bien era oficial Jasper sabía que Bella algo le ocultaba, pero como siempre le daría su espacio, al final se lo terminaría contando cuando estuviera listo

-Muy bien mi capitán- dijo elevando su mano a su frente a manera de saludo- y en donde se supone que duerma?- le pregunto

-En mi cama, donde más, ya antes lo hemos hecho- le dijo cerrándole un ojo.

Así pasaron dos horas poniéndose al corriente uno y otro, cuando Jasper vio que su amiga estaba mas dormida que despierta decidieron ir a dormir, el tener a Bella entre sus brazos era como un bálsamo para Jasper, aunque sabía que nunca la tendría como mujer, le era suficiente con tener a su mejor amiga a su lado.

* * *

><p>Edward estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ya llevaba la mayor parte de la mañana pensando en su tormento personal, el volver a revivir aquel beso, le hacía perder la cabeza, en repetidas ocasiones hubiera querido ir a buscarla y declararle su amor, pero eso era una total y absoluta locura, sin embargo ahora tenía más que presente que Bella era lo mejor que le podía pasar en la vida.<p>

-Tierra llamando a Eddie, tierra llamando a Eddie- la voz burlona de Emmett lo saco de aquel estado

-Chocolate caliente para quien?- la respuesta de Edward hizo que Emmett soltara tremendas carcajadas

-Edward… amigo- dijo golpeándole el hombro ligeramente- hace dos horas que serví yo mismo el chocolate caliente, los capuchinos y todos los pedidos que te he traído mientras tú estabas en Bellalandia- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Eso no es…- Emmett le señalo el reloj que se encontraba arriba de su cabeza, efectivamente ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que habían abierto.

-lo siento Emm, no vuelve a pasar- le dijo muy serio

-No te preocupes Eddie, solo espero que Bella ya te haga caso, por que sino voy a terminar perdiendo a mi mejor empleado- Emmett sonrió de forma burlona y Edward lo único que hizo fue rodar ligeramente los ojos, aunque reconocía que su amigo tenía razón, esta perdido y si no hacía algo cuanto antes sus sueños con su diosa lo iban a volver loco.

-Bueno pues ahora si pongámonos las pilas te parece?- Edward solo asintió y comenzó a prestar más atención en su trabajo.

-Hola Eddie!- se escucho la voz chillona de la pequeña duende

-Alice ya te dije que…sabes que?, olvídalo, mientras más les digo que no me digan así más lo hacen, así que puedes decirme como te plazca- Alice hizo un gracioso pucherito

-Así ya no tiene chiste- le dijo como si fuera una niña pequeña, a lo que Edward solamente sonrió – hooo! Estas tratando de utilizar conmigo la psicología inversa no?- su amigo le chasqueo la lengua y bajo ligeramente los hombros.

-Hermanitaaa- grito Emmett desde el centro del local- que haces por aquí a estas horas, ya te hacía en el trabajo- le dijo mientras se acercaba

-De hecho tu linda hermana no tiene que presentarse al trabajo hasta el lunes, tengo que trabajar en unos diseños que me pidieron, así que vine por un delicioso café y darles un recado- dijo señalando a ambos

-Suéltalo enana- dijo Emmett

-Hoy vendrá Bella en la tarde, tal parece que quiere presentarnos a alguien y me pidió expresamente que estuviéramos todos aquí reunidos- Emmett levanto las cejas sugerentemente

-Otro pretendiente?- Alice miró la reacción de Edward ante el comentario de su hermano y esta no pudo ser menor que la estaba teniendo, con toda la fuerza que sus manos le dieron reventó el vaso que tenía en ellas.

-calma Eddie solo fue una pequeña broma- le dijo Emmett, dándole un ligero golpe en la espalda.

-En todo caso no voy a estar aquí, tengo cita con el productor de la obra a la que fui a audicionar, así que me disculpan con ella por favor- se dispuso a recoger los vidrios y no volvió a mencionar el tema a ninguno de los dos.

Alice y Emmet se alejaron de la barra para terminar de hablar, lo que menos querían es meter la pata más con Edward, de cierta manera Alice sabía que la presentación de Bella no tenía que ver con ningún pretendiente, pero aún así prefirió dejar el tema por la paz, ella más que nadie había tomado en cuenta cada uno de los movimientos de Edward alrededor de su amiga y podría jurar que este hombre la veneraba y amaba como a nadie, cosa que a ella le había causado algo de celos, por que hasta ahora a ella nunca le había tocado encontrar un amor tan puro como el que Edward sin duda sentía por Bella, pero dentro de esos celos estaba feliz por su amiga, ella más que nadie sabía del sufrimiento que paso con Nathan y ahora le daba gracias a los cielos que por fin dejaría de sufrir, aunque eso pasaría una vez "Bella cabezota", se diera cuenta de cómo la miraba y la veneraba Edward.

Antes de lo que el pensaba ya estaba parado frente al enorme teatro donde se llevaría a cabo su ultima entrevista, por teléfono le habían informado que le faltaba pasar por un ultimo filtro, para que así decidieran si le daban el papel o no, en cuanto recibió la llamada se puso eufórico, nunca antes le habían vuelto a llamar en las otras audiciones a las que había asistido, así que esto era una muy buena señal.

Este definitivamente iba a ser unos de los mejores días de su vida, después de recibir la llamada se había decidido a abrirle por fin sus sentimientos a Bella, sabía que hoy nada podía ir mal, pero su decepción fue tal con la noticia de la pequeña Alice, al parecer hoy llevaría a otra de sus tantas conquistas al café y ciertamente ya esta cansado de eso, después del beso de ayer torpemente pensó que ella cambiaría de actitud y le daría cabida en su vida, ahora lo que menos quería es verla con otro tipo estupido que seguramente estaría más al pendiente de su hermoso cuerpo, que de lo hermosa que es por dentro, salió de sus pensamientos cuando lo recibió el mismo antipático de la vez pasada.

-Edward Masen cierto?- estaba siendo amable?

-si- contesto Edward

-Prepárate en cinco minutos entras- Edward lo miró con cara de póker, a él solo le habían dicho que se entrevistaría con el productor, pero nunca que tenía que preparar algún dialogo.

-Tranquilo, solo es rutina, ya te vieron actuar en el primer filtro, pero necesitan asegurarse de las decisiones que tomen, así que tranquilízate, la primera vez lo hiciste bien- no entendía como había cambiado tanto su actitud con él, acaso era bipolar?

-gracias- fue lo único que le respondió

Después de la espera paso a su ultima prueba, sentía un enorme hoyo en el estomago, definitivamente nunca había estado tan nervioso.

-Buenas tardes Edward- le dijo el hombre sentado en las butacas, al cual acompañaban tres personas más

-Buenas tardes- dijo respondiendo educadamente su saludo

-Que nos vas a presentar hoy- le dijo sin levantar la vista de las anotaciones que hacía en su libreta

-un monólogo- contesto Edward, el productor levanto la vista de la libreta y lo vio interesado por lo que venía a continuación

_* Hay en mi alma un pozo muerto_

_Donde se refleja el sol_

_y del que huyen los pájaros_

_Con terrores de virgen_

_Ante un misterio de cadáveres_

_Mi alma es un palacio de piedra_

_Donde habitan los ausentes_

_Trayéndome la sombra de sus cuerpos_

_Para alivio y compañía de mi vida_

_Mi alma es un campo devastado_

_Donde el rayo quemo hasta las raíces_

_Y donde no puede florecer ni el cardo_

_Mi alma es una huérfana loca_

_Que anda de tumba en tumba_

_Buscando el amor de los muertos_

_Mi alma es una flecha de oro_

_Perdida en un charco de fango_

_Mi alma … mi pobre alma…_

_Es una ciega que marcha a tientas…_

_Sin apoyo, sin guía…_

Todos los presentes en aquella sala se quedaron con el aliento atorado, este era definitivamente el que estaban esperando para el papel principal, el productor se levanto de su asiento y aplaudió de pie, los demás le siguieron con los aplausos, Edward en cuanto escucho los aplausos se sintió en las nubes, este sin duda había sido el mejor de los días y eso que aún no sabía lo demás que le esperaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(aqui pueden poner la canción)<strong>_

Bella iba con Jasper de la mano, estaba muy emocionada de tener a su mejor amigo aquí con ella, él era uno de sus puertos seguros, sin duda alguna se llevaría muy bien con los demás, cuando entraron al café el aroma les lleno el olfato.

-huele delicioso- dijo Jasper absorbiendo todo el aroma del local

-Esta es la mejor cafetería de todo Londres- le dijo Bella

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Bells- dijo la voz atronadora de Emmett, en cuanto vio a su amigo se lanzo a sus brazos, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Jasper

-Emmett!, como estas?- dijo Bella mientras lo abrazaba

-Bien peke, llevando el negocio, ya sabes?- dijo rascándose la cabeza

-mira te presento a Jasper Whitlock Hale mi otro mejor amigo- por un momento Jasper se sintió intimidado por el tamaño de Emmett, pero en cuanto vio su enorme sonrisa y la mano que le ofrecía se sintió mejor.

-Mucho gusto, los amigos de Bells son amigos míos también- le dijo estrechándole la mano

-El gusto es mío- le dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa

-pero esto es muy formal- Emmett lo estrecho entre sus brazos y dejo salir una enorme carcajada, Jasper lo abrazo de regreso y sonrió de la misma manera

Bella sonreía ante sus amigos, ella ya sabía que sus amigos le iban a dar una calurosa bienvenida aún sin conocerlo, pero aún así agradecía enormemente a Emmett que lo tratara de esa manera.

Los dos se sentaron a tomar su café y a platicar entre ellos sobre cosas triviales, Bella se percato de que Edward no estaba en el local, pero prefirió no decir nada, lo que menos quería es que Emmett comenzará con sus insinuaciones, además por otro lado agradecía que no estuviera por que de esa manera no tenía que darle la cara después de aquel beso y es que como se comportaría de ahora en adelante frente a él.

En ese instante hizo su entrada triunfal la pequeña duende – No me digan que comenzaron sin mi- grito desde la entrada- Haber Bellita donde esta el chico guapo que nos presentarías- Jasper y Bella se pararon de la barra para ver a la recién llegada, en ese instante el tiempo se detuvo, a la pequeña Alice se le atoro la respiración, por primera vez esta sonrojada hasta las orejas y no sabía de que manera actuar, aquel ser que tenía enfrente de ella era como de otro mundo, era perfecto, sus ojos azules, sus rasgos finos pero sin dejar de ser muy masculinos y ese cabello tan hermosamente rubio y rizado.

Jasper la miraba de la misma manera no podía creer lo que tenía frente a él, aquella menuda mujer era perfecta, sus rasgos finos y su piel de porcelana le hacían recordar a aquellas historias que su hermana le hacía leer sobre hadas, ella sin duda era un hada, un ser mágico que con su sola presencia lo había descolocado completamente, para Bella no paso inadvertida aquella situación y volteo a ver a Emmett para saber si él también había visto lo mismo, su amigo veía a su hermana y a Jasper alternativamente y de devolvió una sonrisa traviesa a Bella, lo cual le indico que efectivamente él había presenciado lo mismo.

-Jasper te presento a Alice Brandon, Alice te presento a Jasper Whitlock Hale – con cautela Jasper se acerco a la pequeña que tenía a escasos pasos y la tomo de la mano, aquello hizo que sintieran un ligera descarga que fue directamente a sus estómagos.

-mucho gusto Alice- como todo un caballero le beso la mano, mientras Alice estaba que no se lo creía, aquello definitivamente era un sueño, un muy hermoso sueño. Bella carraspeo para sacar a su amiga del trance, Alice paso saliva con dificultad y apenas se escucho su cantarina voz.

-el… el gusto es mío- dijo dándole la mejor de las sonrisas, Jasper hasta ese momento se había percatado de todo lo ocurrido y soltó la mano de la Alice, devolviéndole tímidamente la sonrisa.

Se encaminaron a la barra nuevamente y comenzaron la conversación nuevamente, Bella les contó un poco de cómo conoció a Jasper, aunque claro quitando el hecho de que ella era igual de rica que su amigo. Alice estaba sentada junto a Jasper y cada vez que sus rodillas se rozaban sin querer volvía a sentir esa fuerza avasalladora que le oprimía el pecho y el estomago, por supuesto Jasper no estaba mejor, pues sentía como si la pequeña que tenía al lado fuera un imán que lo llamaba y lo atraía de una manera inexplicable.

De pronto la campanilla de la puerta se escucho con el mayor de los ruidos y entro un muy emocionado Edward, Bella volteó y en ese instante sus miradas se encontraron, era más hermoso de lo que recordaba, con solo mirarlo volvió a revivir aquel beso y su piel se tiño de un hermoso rubor, Edward hubiera dado lo que fuera por acercarse a ella y hundir sus labios en los de su diosa, pero no podía perder de esa manera la cordura.

-lo conseguí- grito con todas sus fuerzas, todos le sonrieron enormemente, pero Bella sin pensarlo mucho se levanto y corrió hacía Edward, este la recibió en sus brazos y e dio una pequeña vuelta, estaba tan feliz y este abrazo le hacía sentirse en el cielo, sin pensarlo más la dejo en el suelo tomando su cara entre sus manos y la beso.

Los dos se perdieron entre esas sensaciones, por primera vez no le importaba nada, lo único que quería era experimentar lo mismo que la noche anterior, _pero dios!, esto era mejor_- pensó Bella, subió sus manos para perder sus dedos en ese cabello tan sedoso, mientras Edward la pegaba más a su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura. Los demás eran simples espectadores de aquella muestra de cariño, Alice y Emmett sonrieron de oreja a orea, mientras que Jasper solo frunció el ceño ante tal acto de su amiga, su amada Isa…, Alice lo miró y sintió una opresión en el pecho ante la actitud de aquel guapo hombre, ya se había dado cuenta de todo, el también amaba a Bella, como podía ser posible que él también estuviera prendado de ella, sin más dejo de sonreír y bajo la mirada, intentando que aquella tristeza no se apoderará de ella.

Cuando terminaron el beso, Edward junto su frente a la de ella, mientras que Bella se sonrojaba por su atrevimiento.

-lo siento Edward no…- el la silencio con un dedo

-no digas nada por favor, este a sido el mejor de mis días y no quiero estropearlo- ella le sonrió, Emmett jalo a Edward bruscamente para abrazarlo, dejando a Bella de lado, cuando ya no sintió el calor de Edward se abrazo a si misma, intentando no sentir ese frío que había dejado la falta de aquellos brazos.

-Felicidades Eddie!- grito Emmett con su amigo en brazos

-gracias Emmett, pero me estas dejando sin aire- intento decir Edward, cuando lo bajo fue el turno de Alice para felicitarlo, cuando pasaron los abrazos correspondientes fue que Edward se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquel chico y entonces todas sus ilusiones se fueron por los suelos, Bella al darse cuenta del cambio de actitud de Edward se apresuro a presentarlos. Tomo de la mano a Jasper y se acerco.

-Edward el es mi mejor amigo Jasper- al escuchar la palabra amigo, Edward sintió un gran alivio – vino a visitarme y estará por aquí unos días

-Mucho gusto- le tendió la mano y Jasper regreso el saludo de forma educada, aunque ya sabía que aquel chico significaba demasiado para su Isa.

Pasaron la noche entre platicas de cómo les había ido en el día, Edward les relato toda su entrevista y como le habían pedido que actuara algo, los tenía a todos muy metidos en la platica, Bella lo miraba y no terminaba de entender que era lo que sentía por él, le encantaban sus ojos, su risa, su cabello, sus gestos, su rostro, su cuerpo, no sabía en que momento Edward Masen se había arraigado en su alma de aquel modo, todo con él era tan fácil que le daba un miedo atroz a dejarlo entrar en su vida por completo, pero necesitaba sentir sus labios, si con tan solo ese roce la hacía tener miles de sensaciones, no quería ni imaginarse como sería tenerlo en una cama, sacudió su cabeza como queriendo sacar esos pensamientos, no podía darse ese lujo, lo de Nathan aún estaba ahí, probablemente esto solo era otro encaprichamiento y lo que menos quería era hacer sufrir a aquel Ángel de cabellos cobrizos.

Jasper seguía prendido de la presencia de Alice, pero al parecer ella ya no le prestaba la misma atención, aunque estaba ahí platicando con todos tal parecía que a él lo ignoraba, no volvió a ver esos ojos dirigirle la mirada, acaso el había hecho algo malo?. Mientras tanto Alice como pudo aguanto las ganas de mirar a Jasper y se sentó lo más alejada de él, aunque sonara ridículo se había enamorado como una loca de aquel hombre, siempre se había reído de la gente que decía enamorarse a primera vista, pero en esta ocasión lo creía fervientemente, por que eso es lo que le había ocurrido, pero aunque estaba experimentando ese nuevo sentimiento no quería alentarlo más, ya se había dado de que Jasper estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga y lo que menos quería era sufrir, así que lo mejor sería ignorarlo y dejarlo pasar.

* * *

><p>*Teresa Wilms Montt (poema)<p>

Hola! mil perdones por no actualizar el jueves como lo había dicho, pero el trabajo me tenía como loca, lo importante es que aqui estoy y en verdad quiero agradecer los favoritos y los comentarios que me han dejado, espero que la historia les este gustando, obvio vamos lento, por que primero se tienen que encontrar todos los personajes, aunque no falta mucho para que la idea central comience a desarrollarse, otra vez muchisimas gracias por seguir mi historia, ahora si prometo solemnemente actualizar el jueves prox. a continuación les dejo un adelanto...

**_Iban caminando sumidos en un incomodo silencio, entonces ella se detuvo y lo encaro._**

**_-yo quería pedirte una disculpa, por lo de ayer y lo de hoy- le dijo bajando la mirada_**

**_-No tienes de que disculparte- se acerco a ella sigilosamente, hasta quedar a una distancia minima- ya no puedo mentirte, ni mentirme, me gustas mucho Bella Dowson y quiero pedirte- la tomo de las manos, Bella dejo de respirar – que me des una oportunidad..._**

Si!, el siguiente capitulo se pone interesante jejeje, espero de verdad que me regalen sus reviews que me hacen tan feliz... besos!


	6. Un lugar que solo nosotros conocemos

_**Estos personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer**_

_**yo solo juego con los personajes para crear esta historia que espero les guste**_

_**Me regalan un review?**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 6<em>**

**_Un lugar que solo nosotros conocemos_**

**_(Somewhere only we now)_**

**_Antes de empezar esta canción es mi favorita y fue una de las primeras que se me vinieron a la mente cuando pense en el fic, obviamente esta tiene que ver con todo el capitulo, espero que me regalen un review please por primera vez escribi 14 paginas de word que espero les guste, ahora si las dejo, que lo disfruten..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Track: Somewhere only we now - Keane <strong>

**(como siempre esta en mi perfil y aunque tiene que ver con todo el capitulo, espero que la pongan en los momentos que se los indique, ya que son los que más tienen que ver con la canción, grax)**

* * *

><p>Después de aquella amistosa velada Jasper se despidió, ya que esa misma noche llegaban sus padres y su hermana, todos lo despidieron de la mejor manera, menos Alice que solo le dio un seco y cortante adiós. Emmett le hizo prometer que volvería por la mañana para desayunar con ellos a lo que el chico acepto encantado. Cuando Jasper salió por aquella puerta Alice sintió una enorme opresión en el pecho y decidió también marcharse, no quiso que nadie la acompañara, necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba pensar, Bella que se había dado cuenta del cambio de actitud de su amiga prefirió no decir nada y dejarla ir.<p>

Un rato después Bella también se despidió, pero en esta ocasión Edward se ofreció a acompañarla sin aceptar una negativa, Emmett le dijo que el cerraría esta noche y lo dejo partir con su amiga.

Iban caminando sumidos en un incomodo silencio, entonces ella se detuvo y lo encaro.

-yo quería pedirte una disculpa, por lo de ayer y lo de hoy- le dijo bajando la mirada

-No tienes de que disculparte- se acerco a ella sigilosamente, hasta quedar a una distancia minima- ya no puedo mentirte, ni mentirme, me gustas mucho Bella Dowson y quiero pedirte- la tomo de las manos, Bella dejo de respirar – que me des una oportunidad de salir contigo- en ese instante Bella soltó la respiración contenida, todo se esperaba menos eso, una declaración quizás?, eso de verdad esperaba?

-No se…- Bella no podía articular palabra, por un lado se sentía aliviada de que Edward no le haya hecho una declaración de amor, pero por otro lado sentía una ligera opresión en el pecho, como si eso fuera lo que ella estuviera esperando.

-No me des una negativa por favor, se que tal vez, no soy el tipo de hombre que te guste, pero quisiera que me conozcas y me des la oportunidad de ser tu amigo, no pido más- eso la desarmo completamente, sabía que indudablemente existía esa química entre los dos, pero el no se aprovechaba de eso en lo más mínimo, solo le estaba ofreciendo su amistad, pero la pregunta era, ella realmente quería solo su amistad?

-Esta bien saldremos- le dijo completamente decidida y con una enrome sonrisa

-Paso por ti mañana a las 7 esta bien?- ella asintió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, cuando menos sintió estaba en la entrada de su edificio

-Muchas gracias por todo Edward y nos vemos mañana- el coloco su mano en la mejilla de ella y le sonrió tiernamente, Bella sintió esa corriente que la abrazaba cada que aquel hombre la tocaba, le sonrió y entro en el edificio.

Mientras iba subiendo en el ascensor, se pregunto como sería ser la novia de alguien como Edward, sin duda la que lo logrará sería una afortunada, ahora después de estos meses de tratarlo podía decir que él era un hombre con el que cualquiera soñaría, era algo así como el hombre perfecto, soltó un enorme suspiro y se metió a su apartamento.

A la mañana siguiente Alice se despertó con un gran dolo de cabeza que no la dejaba pensar lo suficiente, con los dedos trato de darse un ligero masaje en las sienes, pero eso no disminuía el dolor, así que aparto las cobijas y se dirigió al baño con pasos lentos, saco del botiquín un frasco de pastillas y se tomo dos para terminar con esta maldito dolor que le estaba partiendo la cabeza.

-Alice!- Se oyó la voz de su amiga desde el balcón, pero ahora no tenía ganas de escuchar a Isabella Swan y sus problemas, ayer había pasado la mayor parte de la noche pensando en aquel hombre que le había robado algo más que el aliento, pero en realidad lo que la mataba era el simple hecho de que el corazón de ese perfecto ser ya estaba ocupada por alguien más y esa sin duda alguna era su mejor amiga.

-Alice Brandon será mejor que salgas o llamo a Genaro!- se escuchó la voz amenazadora de Bella, Alice suspiro, no podía ocultarse de su amiga por más tiempo, aunque en el fondo eso era lo que quería, ella nunca había albergado en su corazón ningún sentimiento negativo hacía nadie, era como algunas personas decían "que era demasiado buena y gentil", aunque ahora ya no estaba segura de ello, solo entendía que hoy sentía unos enormes celos y envidia por su amiga – Alice!- la voz de Bella la saco de sus pensamientos y soltó todo el aire contenido, abrió el balcón, para ver que tenía tan estresada a su amiga esta mañana.

-Que quieres Bella?- dijo en tono cansado, Bella miró a su amiga y no podía creer el estado en el que se encontraba, sus ojos rojos e hinchados y esas enormes ojeras que los surcaban, esa definitivamente no era su Alice, su duende como la llamaba Edward y Emmett.

-Te sucede algo?- la pregunta de Bella descoloco un poco a Alice

-no… no para nada, que necesitas?- aunque intento de sonar convincente no lo logró, pero Bella no quiso insistir, lo mejor era dejarlo por el momento, ya después cuando estuviera más calmada hablaría con ella

-Necesitaba tu apoyo, por que esta noche saldré con Edward- el sentimiento de celos invadió con más fuerza a la pequeña Alice, por que malditos motivos todos giraban alrededor de Bella, en algún momento a ella también le había llamado la atención Edward pero la realidad era que ese chico estuvo enamorado de su amiga desde el primer instante, así que inicio como una especie campaña a favor de esté, en la menor provocación le hablaba a Bella de él, por que sabía que de cierta manera ellos estaban destinados, así que simplemente dejo de pensar en el de esa manera y trato de ayudarlos, pero ahora no pensaba lo mismo y ese feo sentimiento se apoderaba de ella aunque no lo quisiera.

-Lo siento mucho pero esta vez tendrás que arreglártelas sola, no siempre todo gira a tu alrededor yo también tengo una vida, así que si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer- sin darle tiempo a decir nada entro a su apartamento y cerro la puerta de su balcón, una vez dentro se dejo caer en el suelo y el sentimiento de culpa le llego con pequeños sollozos, era la primera vez que le hablaba así a su mejor amiga, pero también era la primera vez que se enamoraba y por supuesto no tenía ni la más minima oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Bella estaba parada aún en el balcón tratando de entender que es lo que había sucedido con Alice, que le pasaba, por que estaba actuando de esa manera?, ella nunca había sido grosera con ella, entonces por que ahora?, hasta donde sabía no le había hecho nada, es más ayer estaban muy bien, hasta que cambio su actitud por completo.<p>

Entro a su casa y comenzó con sus actividades diarias, se baño y vistió lo mejor que pudo, hoy tenía una entrevista con su jefa inmediata para hacerle saber los avances en su proyecto, cosa de la cual se sentía completamente orgullosa, por primera vez todo lo habían dejado en sus manos y no podía dejar de sentirse feliz por eso, ese departamento iba a quedar como si fuera para ella, pero en cuanto recordó a su amiga y su actitud toda felicidad experimentada segundos antes desapareció como por arte de magia, si alguien merecía su cariño y comprensión esa era Alice ella era como una hermana para ella y le daría su tiempo, pero definitivamente tendría que explicarle lo que sucedía, tarde o temprano Alice le iba a decir que rondaba por su loca cabecita.

Cuando llegó a la oficina Ángela ya la estaba esperando con su taza de café- Hola Bella buenos días- le dijo muy animada

-hola Angie, que tal tu noche?- su asistente se ruborizo al instante

-Me pidió matrimonio puedes creerlo?- le dijo en un grito, Bella se sintió feliz por ella, ya llevaba tres años con su novio Ben y el aún no daba señales de formalizar, así que entendía su felicidad en este momento.

-Eso es… maravilloso- las dos asintieron y se dieron un enorme abrazo gritando como locas – no lo puedo creer Angie y cuando será la boda?- le pregunto una vez que se separaron

-pensamos que podría ser en seis meses, la verdad es que quisiéramos que fuera mañana mismo, pero los preparativos ya sabes…- Bella asintió – y por supuesto espero que seas mi dama de honor y mi testigo en la boda por el civil.

-Claro que si sería todo un honor- se abrazaron nuevamente y en cuanto se soltaron Ángela volvió tomar su papel de asistente

-Por cierto Kate llego hace un rato y me pidió que fueras en cuanto llegarás-

-Tienes todos los bocetos listos- le pregunto Bella

-si los cuide con mi vida- dijo Ángela llevándose una mano al corazón

-entonces prepáralos, voy enseguida- cuando Ángela salió Bella se sentó un minuto en la silla e instintivamente se toco los labios con las yemas de los dedos recordando el beso de Edward y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, este hombre la estaba trastornando de una manera alarmante, esta muy ansiosa por que ya fuera de noche y poder estar en su compañía, ni siquiera le había preguntado a donde irían, solo esperaba encontrar el atuendo adecuado, sin más se levanto y se dirigió hacía la oficina de Kate.

-Puedo pasar- dijo Bella asomando la cabeza por la puerta, una muy sonriente Kate le hizo señas con la mano para que entrara

- Un segundo- le dijo Kate ya que estaba al teléfono

Mientras tanto Bella se dedico a darle una última mirada a su trabajo – Y bien que avances tenemos?- le dijo Kate

-Ya tenemos el piso totalmente renovado, así como la reparación de algunos desperfectos que tenía el apartamento, ahora solo falta empezar con la elección de colores para las paredes, que serían estos- le mostró un desplegado de los colores seleccionados – cada color tiene indicado para que habitación es, si quieres hacerle algún cambio no hay problema- Kate le sonrió

-esta perfecto, ya sabía que tu podías con esto y que hay de los muebles y el diseño en si-

-he pensado que podría hacerlo minimalista, pero con ciertos toques tradicionalistas, para darle un toque de verdadero hogar, a menos claro que quieras que quede como todo un departamento de soltero- le dijo dándole una sonrisa maliciosa

-ho no!, el cliente dejo bien dicho que ese sería un regalo para su prometida, así que no creo que quiera que le demos ese tipo de diseño al departamento- Bella asintió- así que hazlo como lo tienes pensado, piensa que ese es un departamento para ti, en el cual vas a vivir, por lo tanto tiene que quedar a tu gusto estamos- Bella frunció el seño

-Pero no crees que lo más correcto es que el este presente, que tal si algo no le gusta- Kate negó

-No te preocupes por eso, el dijo que todo quedará al gusto de la decoradora, así que manos a la obra por que lo quiere exactamente en tres meses, estamos?-

-Tan pronto!- la voz de Bella sonó un poco alarmada- aún me falta conseguir los muebles y hay algunos que tengo que pedir por pedido, no se si se podrá- dijo todo atropelladamente

-Yo se que si se puede, sobre todo por que él tiene pensado habitarlo en ese lapso de tiempo, así que apresúrate y yo en tu lugar me pondría en contacto con los proveedores para que te los tengan lo antes posible- Bella soltó un enorme suspiro – usa como motivación la enorme comisión que te vas a llevar – dijo guiñándole un ojo

-esta bien – se levanto de la silla – y gracias nuevamente por la oportunidad- dijo antes de salir

-No te preocupes, se que eres la mejor y ya verás que con el tiempo me lo vas a agradecer aún más- claro que se lo iba a agradecer más, si todo salía como ella pensaba, esto podría ser un gran aporte a su currículo laboral.

* * *

><p>Edward estaba paseándose por el escenario, hoy les dirían que papel interpretarían y les harían entrega del guión. Cuando ya estuvieron todos listos se sentaron al rededor de la gran mesa que esta dispuesta sobre el escenario.<p>

-Bienvenidos a todos- dijo el productor- se que muchos de ustedes han oído hablar de mi y mis exigencias, así que espero que se acoplen al trabajo, pero sobre todo que tengan en cuenta que este trabajo es demandante y una enorme disciplina- así continuo presentando al equipo de trabajo, el director, los vestuaristas, tramoyistas, los escenográfos, etc, al final les pidió que se presentarán entre ellos para así lograr romper un poco el hielo- entre ellos pudo ver a mucho que estuvieron el día de su audición.

Cuando terminaron de presentarse, el director les dio una pequeña reseña de la obra, así como de las distintas ideas que tenía el para que se realizará a la perfección.

-Bueno pues supongo que todos están a la expectativa de que es lo que les tocara actuar a cada uno, así que comenzaré por los papeles secundarios- nombró a varios entregándoles el guión y les pidió que ubicaran sus parlamentos y los momentos en que tendrían que salir a escena.

-Y ahora vamos con los personajes principales- los cuatro actores que faltaban incluido Edward miraron con expectación- Los antagonistas de la historia serán la señorita Irina y Demetri- los dos esbozaron una enorme sonrisa y asintieron cuando les dio las indicaciones – ahora mis personajes más importantes que son los protagonistas de esta puesta en escena son ustedes dos- señalo a Edward y a Tania, los dos se miraron sonriendo – estos personajes son muy importantes por que son el pilar de la historia, así que les voy a exigir el doble que a sus compañeros, por lo mismo tendrán que comenzar a aprender sus parlamentos del primer acto por lo menos, ya que ustedes son los que más diálogos tienes- los dos asintieron a todas las indicaciones que les dieron.

Edward estaba extasiado, no podía creer que su suerte cambiara de esa manera, por fin iba a cumplir su sueño, eso por el que había luchado tanto tiempo y nada más que con un papel principal, aunque le habían aplaudido, el sabía que podía igual salir de árbol, pero eso no le importaba, así le dieran el más pequeño de los papeles el estaría igual de feliz, lo importante para él era estar sobre ese escenario actuando.

Después de cinco horas leyendo los diálogos el productor les pidió que se retiraran, que les daría dos semanas para que leyeran y se aprendiera lo más que pudiera, para entonces sería su segunda lectura en grupo, así como la toma de sus medidas para su vestuario.

Se despidió de todos y salió con rumbo a su apartamento, miro la hora en su reloj, eran las cuatro de la tarde, se sentía feliz, pero sobre todo ansioso, esta noche vería a Bella, saldría por fin con ella, su vida no podía ser más perfecta. En cuanto llego, aventó su abrigo y su mochila sobre el sillón, comió un poco de la cena de anoche, mientras recordaba la llamada que tenía que hacer.

-Hola!- la voz dulce que le contesto instintivamente le hizo sonreír

-Hola Carmen- contesto Edward – como esta la más linda de las mujeres?- se escucho un pequeño bufido al otro lado de la línea

-si claro me llamas linda, solo por que quieres saber si todo esta listo no?- Edward sonrió

-tu sabes que eres la más linda de todas, pero también me descubriste, por que por eso mismo llame-

-lo sabía pequeño bribon- dijo la mujer – y aunque no te lo merezcas, si ya esta todo listo, tal y como lo pediste-

-Perfecto! Sabía que no me fallarías-

-y a que hora llegan?-

-como a eso de las 8, así que ten todo preparado por favor- la mujer solto una pequeña risita

-ya quiero conocer a la mujer que te tiene de esa manera y también agradecerle el que vengas después de tanto tiempo- dijo ya en tono más serio

-perdón Carmen pero sabes que con todo me fue muy difícil…- la mujer suspiro profundamente

-lo se cariño, solo por eso no te culpo, así que ya no pensemos en eso y te espero aquí en la noche- después de unos minutos se despidieron, sabía que era muy pronto para llevar a Bella a ese lugar, pero algo lo hizo pensar en él instintivamente cuando ella acepto se propuesta de salir, sabía que a ella le iba a gustar el lugar, lo único que lamentaba era no poder hablarle con la verdad, al menos aún no era el momento, probablemente y si todo salía como el pensaba se lo diría con el tiempo, por el momento tendría que soltar unas pequeñas mentiras, pero bien valdría la pena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(CANCIÓN)<strong>_

Alice había decidido salir a dar un paseo, no podía permanecer encerrada por siempre, así que tomo su bolso y se dispuso a pasar una tarde fuera y despejar de su cabeza todas las tonterías que había estado pensando durante la mañana y parte de la tarde.

Camino hacía el ascensor y oprimió el botón, -_se abría descompuesto de nuevo_?- pensó, cuando ya estaba decidida a bajar por las escaleras, las puertas se abrieron, la visón que sus ojos estaban presenciando la dejo sin respiración, su tormento personal estaba parado frente a ella, su olor lleno sus fosas nasales, sus ojos instintivamente se cerraron ante aquel maravilloso olor. Jasper la miró, sin pensarlo sonrió como un condenado idiota, aquella mujer era hermosa, sus ojitos cerrados le daban un toque de ternura, sin pensarlo más salió del elevador, parándose a una minima distancia de ella.

Su mano pareció cobrar vida propia colocándola en su cuello, lentamente la deslizó hasta quedar en su mejilla, Alice se estremeció con su toque, no quería abrir sus ojos, esto era un sueño y claro que no quería despertar, así que a tientas subió su mano y la pocisionó en la mejilla de él, Jasper no entendía que pasaba, por que se estaba dejando arrastrar de esta manera, que era esta sentimiento, esta paz que repentinamente lo estaba llenando… Alice no lo pensó más y tomo su cara con sus dos manos, se acerco lentamente, en el momento en que sus ojos se abrieron, entendió lo que tenía que hacer, sus miradas se encontraron y tal parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, acorto la distancia que le faltaba y lo beso como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Jasper sintió una gran fuerza crecer dentro de él, la sujeto por la cintura para acercarla más a él, mientras que Alice colocaba sus manos en su cuello acariciándole la nuca en el proceso, miles de mariposas revoloteaban a su alrededor, esto era como siempre lo había soñado, era como estar flotando en el mismísimo cielo, si con conocerlo entendió que era el hombre de su vida, este beso se lo terminaba de confirmar, era él y ya jamás abría nadie más para ella.

El beso subió de intensidad ambos sabían que tenían que parar, pero que más daba, este torbellino de sensaciones estaba siendo más fuerte que ellos mismos y no querían pararlo, probablemente se iban a arrepentir después, pero ahora no importaba nada más que sentir esta magia que se apoderaba cada vez más de ellos. Alice subió sus piernas a las caderas de Jasper, lo que hizo que sintiera los efectos que estaba causando en él, Jasper por su parte la abrazo más si era posible, sentía la necesidad de fundirla a su cuerpo, como si fueran uno solo, _por dios! Esto se sentía tan bien_- pensó y es que jamás ninguna mujer habían despertado lo que esta pequeña ninfa, cuando se dió cuenta que estaban a medio pasillo y que cualquiera podía descubrirlos, se separo de los labios de Alice, está al darse cuenta se bajo de él y lo tomo de la mano, a toda prisa abrió su apartamento, haciéndolo entrar.

Una vez a dentro se miraron por unos segundos como queriendo grabarse en su memoria, sin pensarlo más Alice se lanzo a sus brazos una vez más fundiéndose en otro maravilloso beso, el abrió su boca y atrapando su lengua succiono con fuerza, Alice gimió y se pego más a su cuerpo, al diablo la conciencia, estaba totalmente excitada y lo necesitaba como el respirar, aunque esto solo fuera una aventura no le importaba tomaría lo que le ofreciera.

Se encaminaron sin dejar de besarse hasta la habitación, lo hizo que se sentará en el borde de la cama y comenzó a desabrocharle la estorbosa camisa que traía encima, Jasper no dejaba de mirarla, estaba completamente hechizado y no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera tener a esa hermosa y pequeña mujer entre sus brazos, cuando termino con su labor, posiciono sus manos en su vientre y las subió lentamente hasta sus hombros como queriéndose grabar cada centímetro de piel, en el proceso lo despojo de la prenda, el al instante tomo la blusa de Alice, quitándosela de un tirón, cuando la tuvo solo con el sujetador, la acaricio hasta subir a sus senos, los cuales tomo con ambas manos, los apretó lenta y tortuosamente, eso hizo que ella arquera su espalda y emitiera un jadeo en el proceso.

-eres hermosa- le dijo con la voz enronquecida, solo eso necesito para que todos y cada uno de los sentidos de Alice terminaran de despertar, lo tomo de los cabellos y estampo sus labios con los suyos, ambos se perdieron en ese mar de sensaciones, en esas corrientes que los estaban rodeando, no supieron en que momento quedaron completamente desnudos, Jasper dejo de besarla y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, nunca en la vida había conocido una mujer tan hermosa, esta pequeña ninfa esta haciendo que perdiera la cordura, sin más volvió a besarla, pero ahora con una adoración que no se explicaba, era como si ellos hubieran estado destinados, como si ese fuera su lugar, como si ese cuerpo fuera su casa.

Le beso todas las partes de su magnifico cuerpo, mientras ella no hacia otra cosa que retorcerse debajo de las caricias de aquel maravilloso hombre, sabía que entregarse así a un completo extraño no estaba bien, pero es que ni siquiera se sentía como eso, mas bien sentía como si lo hubiera conocido de años atrás, tal vez de alguna otra vida y esas caricias, esos besos se lo recordaban, ahora entendía que no podría haber otros brazos que le dieran aquel calor que ahora sentía.

Jasper separo las piernas de aquella ninfa lentamente, sus sexos se rozaron en cuanto se posiciono, Alice se arqueo ante ese roce, como invitándolo a que la invadiera a que la hiciera suya.

-Jasper…- dijo Alice con un gemido ahogado – por favor…-termino suplicante

-por favor?, que quieres pequeña ninfa?- le contesto muy cerca de su oido

-Hazme tuya por favor- con esa palabras Jasper la envistió de un solo movimiento, en ese momento todo se paralizo, varias chispas salieron a flote en esa habitación, tal parecía que ya no estaban en ese lugar, sino en un lugar que solo ellos conocían, en un mundo que ellos habían creado.

* * *

><p>Bella estaba parada frente al espejo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había estado más de dos horas buscando que ponerse, parecía una adolescente en su primera cita, no acababa de comprender por que actuaba de esta manera, por dios!, solo es Edward, se decía mentalmente una y otra vez, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como si miles de mariposas revolotearan dentro de su estomago y es que en realidad aquel ángel de cabellos cobrizos le gustaba, ya para que lo negaba, le gustaba más de lo que ella pudiera haber creído.<p>

En realidad no sabía como vestir, ya que no sabía el lugar al que irían así que opto por unos jeans ajustados, unas botas negras altas que le llegaban casi al inicio de las rodillas, un bluson negro de satín de tirantes, por ultimo se coloco una chamarra de color gris tipo torerita, se vio al espejo y le encanto como quedo, el cabello le caía en rizos detrás de la espalda, había quedado justamente como ella quería, sabía que a Edward le iba a encantar el atuendo, tomo su bolso y sus llaves, ya era hora y vería a Edward en la entrada del edificio.

El tiempo en el elevador le pareció tortuoso, cuando por fin llego a su destino respiro hondo, saliendo directo a la puerta, su respiración quedo atorada, no podía ser cierto lo que sus ojos veían, aquella noche había caído un ángel justo a su puerta, estaba más guapo que de costumbre, con unos jeans grises, una camisa blanca pegada a su torso y un saco negro, pero lo que lo hacía verse espectacular era ese cabello revuelto, se podía ser más sexy?, se pregunto.

Edward sonrió instintivamente aquella diosa era hermosa y hoy se veía espectacular, acorto los pasos de distancia que los separaban, tomo su mano entre las suyas y deposito un pequeño beso en ella.

-Estas lista?- ella solo asintió, no podía contestar, se sentía una completa estupida, pero la realidad era que en ese momento se sentía trastornada. Edward abrió la puerta del volvo gris que esta noche usarían, Bella se situó en el asiento de copiloto, mientras que Edward pasaba una mano para abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad.

-Tengo que cuidar que estés segura- le dijo a escasos centímetros de su boca, ella solo miro esos deliciosos labios y asintió como una tonta nuevamente, Edward le cerró la puerta, rodeo el frente del carro para entrar y dirigirse a su destino.

Ya levaban más de media hora conduciendo y aún no se veían rastros de que iban a llegar a algún lugar, lo cual ya estaba inquietando un poco a Bella, habían tomado rumbo a una vieja carretera en la cual solo se podían apreciar millones de árboles.

-Falta mucho- pregunto, Edward le dedico una sonrisa ladeada, de esas que le robaban el aliento.

-Ya casi llegamos, perdón si no te digo a donde nos dirigimos, pero es una pequeña sorpresa que se que te va a gustar- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Mmmm, este…- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado entrometida, pero en realidad no entendía como un chico como Edward tenía auto, si el parecía que no le sobraba el dinero – este auto es tuyo- termino por preguntar

-No… es de un amigo que me debía un pequeño favor-sabía que era mentiroso, pero que más podía hacer

-Digo… no es que piense que tu no…- decía Bella retorciéndose las manos

-Lo se no te preocupes, realmente no necesito mucho y como te pudiste dar cuenta gano poco, así que es natural que te preguntaras de donde lo saque- ella asintió

-Creo que es mejor tener poco y ser feliz, a tener mucho y vivir siempre infeliz- por un momento la mirada de Bella se entristeció, tal parecía que sabía de lo que hablaba, pensó Edward

-Así es, por eso yo no me preocupo tanto por el dinero- dijo sonriendo – y dime como te ha ido en tu trabajo- le pregunto para cambiar la conversación

-Bien, aunque dentro de poco no tendré tiempo para nada, con el diseño que me encomendaron tengo para rato- así se sumergieron en una conversación animada, a Edward le encantada ese brillo que aparecía en los ojos de Bella cada vez que hablaba de sus logros en su trabajo, sin sentirlo llegaron a su destino, que era una pequeña finca rodeada por hermosos abetos, esta estaba construida con piedras grisáceas, que le daban un toque de majestuosidad, aunque también tenía un toque hogareño.

Subieron unas pequeñas escalinatas, hasta llegar al porche- Carmen!- grito Edward-Carmelita!- grito más fuerte, en seguida apareció una mujer de unos cuarenta años, con un vestido sencillo y un delantal blanco amarrado a su cintura, su cabello negro caía en cascada por sus hombros, su rostro era hermoso, pero ya estaba surcado por unas cuantas arrugas, aún así era completamente hermosa y sus ojos irradiaban una paz infinita

-Edward!- ella se lanzo a sus brazos y se estrecharon largo rato- no sabes como te extrañe pequeño- le dijo en un susurro, pero que no paso desapercibido por Bella, que los miraba enternecida, por esa ternura que irradiaba aquella mujer.

-hola- dijo Carmen a Bella , se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Ella es Bella Dowson, una amiga- dijo Edward, en seguida Carmen la brazo

-hola Bella bienvenida a casa- el calor de aquella mujer abrumo a Bella, sin conocerla la estaba tratando como si fuera lo contrario

-Muchas gracias, señora- Carmen le sonrió

-Nada de señora dime Carmen- Bella asintió

-Carmelita me conseguiste el vino?- Carmen negó divertida

-algo mejor, te conseguí mezcal- la sonrisa de Edward se ensancho más

-No sabes, el mezcal que esta mujer consigue es fabuloso- le dijo a Bella mientras esta ultima sonreía por su actitud, aunque para ser sinceros nunca había probado una bebida con ese nombre.

**_(CANCIÓN)_**

Entraron al interior, Bella quedo encantada con la decoración, esta de acuerdo al lugar, todo en tonos cafés y algo rustico, pero sin duda lo más significativo era que este lugar en particular creaba una armonía extraordinaria, daba la misma paz que esa mujer, entraron a un pequeño salón que tenía una mesa en el centro, por toda la habitación estaban esparcidas muchas velas que le daban un toque romántico.

Carmen les sirvió el mezcal, chocaron los vasos y le dieron un pequeño sorbo a la bebida, la garganta de Bella ardió parecía que su interior se estaba quemando, tosió ligeramente, pero la bebida en si era buena, muy buena,

-Al principio es así, pero mientras sigues bebiendo ya no lo sientes- le dijo Edward en forma juguetona

-Intentas emborracharme Edward Masen?- le pregunto pícaramente

-Jamás lo hubiera pensado, aunque sería una divertida posibilidad- Bella entrecerró los ojos y ambos estallaron en tremendas carcajadas

Se sentaron en aquella hermosa mesa, Carmen les sirvió la cena, entre risas y anécdotas comenzaron a cenar, Bella comenzaba a ver al estupendo hombre que era Edward Masen, era tan centrado, tan maduro, que por unos segundos lo envidió, ella había vivido tanta tiempo escapando de sus tonterías personales, mientras que él luchaba día con día, sin pensar en nada más que sus objetivos.

-Y pues a sido una lucha, entre las clases de actuación, las audiciones, esa es una de las razones por las que empecé a trabajar en el café, como sea me gano un poco de dinero y hago lo que más me gusta- dijo muy seguro

-nunca me imagine que la vida de un actor fuera tan difícil- le dijo Bella imaginando que eso de la farándula era mas excitante

-No pues la verdad es que muy pocos lo logran, pero cualquier sacrificio vale la pena con tal de conseguir lo que quieres- Bella asintió, el estar conociendo a Edward de esta manera le estaba agradando más de lo que quisiera

-Y si tu no lo lograras?- le pregunto interesada en saber su respuesta

-Bueno a mi lo que me lleva es una pasión, si llego o no a ser famoso es algo que pasa a segundo termino- eso dejo desarmada a Bella, el ver ese fuego en sus ojos confirmo el gran ser humano que era

-Que maravilla tener una pasión así en la vida- Edward la miro directamente a los ojos

-Y la tuya cual es?- le pregunto, por primera vez ella no supo que contestar, la tomo de la mano- si dime, a ti que te mueve en la vida?- ella agacho la mirada mirando sus manos unidas

-La verdad no sabría que contestar, es una pregunta muy difícil, la verdad es que no estoy pasando por un momento muy estable que digamos- el asintió

-pero aún así no has contestado a mi pregunta- le dijo sonriendo- que es lo que te hace levantarte todos los días?- eso ensombreció un poco la mirada de Bella, realmente que era lo que la motivaba a levantarse en las mañanas, que la hacía vivir, si hacía mucho había perdido varias razones para hacerlo, pero aún así seguía viviendo.

-No se supongo que… mi trabajo, me gusta lo que hago, mi gente, el amor en si pero…-Bella bajo la mirada- es un tema que me tiene un poquito decepcionada últimamente- la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la casa, en la cual había un enorme jardín, en el centro había una banquita de madera para dos personas. Bella se sentó y miro las estrellas, era un espectáculo hermoso, tal parecía que estirabas una mano y las alcanzabas.

-Y tu novio?- pregunto Edward, esa pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos y frunció el seño

-Cual novio… yo no tengo novio- Carmen les dejo dos tazas con café, Edward le entrego su taza y se agacho para quedar a su altura

-pues brindemos por eso- dijo sonriéndole como tanto le gustaba, después de estrechar sus tazas y beber un pequeño sorbo, Edward se la quito de las manos, colocando ambas en el césped, subió su mano por el cuello de Bella hasta llegar a su mejilla, sus ojos se conectaron en ese momento y sin pensarlo más Bella acortó la distancia que los separaba, se fundieron en un beso lleno de ternura, sin prisas, como si se estuvieran bebiendo uno del otro, como si quisieran reconocerse en ese beso, se separaron por un instante para mirarse nuevamente, rozaron sus narices y se sonrieron, para después volver a besarse, toda la noche Bella se sintió en una nube, no quiso pensar en nada, solo quería disfrutar ese momento, solo quería tener por un momento esa paz que la rodeaba, así como sentir ese sentimiento que le abarcaba el pecho y que en reiteradas ocasiones le quitaba el aliento.

* * *

><p>-Hay bella peor tu no aprendes!- se grito mientras se removía entre las sabanas de su cama, desde que la dejo en la puerta de su casa no podía dejar de pensar en Edward y esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos, necesitaba hablar con alguien, no tenía otra opción necesitaba a su amiga más que a nada en este mundo, aunque ella estuviera escondiéndose de ella, no le importaba por que sabía que Alice jamás la abandonaría. Tomo el teléfono y marco su número.<p>

-Hola- dijo Alice soñolienta

-Alice?, se que no querías hablar conmigo, pero te necesito- la pequeña Alice parpadeo varias veces al escuchar la voz de su amiga al otro lado de la línea

-Que sucede?- se levanto de un salto y salió de la habitación para no despertar a Jasper

-Te necesito amiga… por favor!- dijo suplicante, al escuchar tal alterada a su amiga le dijo que iba para allá, regreso a su habitación y se coloco un suéter largo que solo dejaba descubiertas sus piernas, miro hacia su cama, mientras Jasper se removió, abrió lentamente los ojos y miro a Alice parada mirándolo.

-que haces fuera de la cama?- le pregunto desperezándose

-me llamo Bella- Jasper abrió los ojos como platos- tranquilo… solo quiere hablar conmigo al parecer algo a pasado, vuelve a dormir- el asintió y cerro los ojos, Alice sonto un suspiro y salió rumbo al apartamento de su amiga, no sabía como iban a ir las cosas entre ellos dos a partir de ahora, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que iba a luchar por ese hombre.

Cuando vio que salió Jasper se levanto, tomando sus boxer en el camino, se los coloco y salió de la habitación, en la estancia encontró varios cuadros donde salían Alice y Bella haciendo caras extrañas, las dos eran muy hermosas, pero siempre terminaba viendo aquella ninfa que le había robada la razón en una sola noche, en su interior sabía que amaba a Bella, desde niños había sido así, pero a partir de que ella no correspondió a sus sentimientos, prefirió guardarlos, cuando supo que Nathan ya no estaba con ella se volvió loco de felicidad, ahora si sería para él como tanto lo soñó, pero la verdad le volvió a pegar cuando ella lo rechazo nuevamente, ahora había vuelto recuperar a su amiga, ya no albergaba esperanzas de que ella lo eligiera y más termino de constatarlo la noche en que la vio besando a Edward, ahora esperaba que ella por fin abriera su corazón a una nueva posibilidad, por que independiente de todo lo único que quería era su bienestar y su felicidad.

Ahora ya no entendía por que razón le había entregado su alma aquella pequeña hace unas horas, sabía que ya no podría ser el mismo a partir de aquella noche, sabía que ya no podía apartarse del lado de esa mujer, por más que lo quisiera, tal vez era cosa del destino, de la vida, de dios, aun no la amaba eso lo tenía claro, pero tampoco quería dejarla ir, ahora tendría que hablar con su Isa, para aclararle las cosas el mismo. _**(CANCIÓN)**_

**_Cruce caminando una tierra vacía_**

**_Conocía el sendero como la palma de mi mano_**

**_Sentí la tierra bajo mis pies_**

**_Me senté por el río y me hizo sentir completo_**

**_Oh simple cosa, a donde te has ido?_**

**_Estoy envejeciendo y necesito alguien en quien confiar_**

**_Así es que dime cuando me dejarás entrar_**

**_Estoy cansado_**

**_Y necesito un lugar para comenzar_**

Para estas dos parejas todo había cambiado esa noche, aunque aún no lo entendían la vida les estaba dando la oportunidad de encontrar su propio lugar en el mundo, su alma gemela, aún tenían mucho que resolver, pero la vida les tenía deparadas varias sorpresas, por que esto solo había sido el comienzo.

**_Encontré un árbol caído_**

**_Sentí sus ramas mirándome_**

**_Es este el lugar que solíamos amar_**

**_Es este el lugar con el cual he soñado_**

**_Oh simple cosa, a donde te has ido?_**

**_Estoy envejeciendo y necesito alguien en quien confiar_**

**_Por lo tanto dime cuando me dejaras entrar_**

**_Estoy cansado_**

**_Y necesito un lugar donde empezar_**

**_Y si tienes un minuto por que no vamos_**

**_A hablar de esto_**

**_A un lugar que solo nosotros conocemos?_**

**_Esto podría ser el final de todo_**

**_Así que por que no vamos_**

**_A un lugar que solo nosotros conocemos_**

**_A un lugar que solo nosotros conocemos_**

El comienzo de una vida que aunque era un poco complicada, les iba a indicar aquel lugar que los cuatro añoraban con todas sus fuerzas y que si tenían el coraje y la valentía para hacerlo iba a ser para toda vida.

**_Oh simple cosa, donde te has ido?_**

**_Estoy envejeciendo y necesito alguien en quien confiar_**

**_Así que dime cuando me dejarás entrar_**

**_Estoy cansado_**

**_Y necesito un lugar donde empezar_**

**_Y si tienes un minuto por que no vamos_**

**_A hablar de esto_**

**_A un lugar que solo nosotros conocemos?_**

**_Esto podría ser el final de todo_**

**_Así que por que no vamos_**

**_Así que por que no vamos_**

**_Esto podría ser el final de todo_**

**_Así que por que no vamos_**

**_Así que por que no vamos_**

**_A un lugar que solo nosotros conocemos_**

**_A un lugar que solo nosotros conocemos_**

**_A un lugar que solo nosotros conocemos_**

Sin pensarlo todo había sido sutilmente acomodado, para que estas personas se encontraran y coincidieran en el mismo lugar, para que crearan el lugar en el que iban a comenzar de nuevo, ese que tanto habían soñado, ese lugar que solo conocerían ellos…

* * *

><p><strong>Mil perdones por no subir el jueves, pero creo que ahora si les pague con creces la tardanza, 14 hojas de word son bastantes, espero de verdad que les este gustando, a partir de este capitulo las cosas comenzarán a cambiar, unas para bien y otras...mmm no tanto, pero espero que sigan leyendo mi pequeña locura.<strong>

**Gracias por los alertas y favoritos, pero sobre todo por los lindos comentarios, aunque agradecería que todas las que se pasen por aqui me los dejaran, así sea para decir que no les gusto, por que sus reviews son el único pago que pido, mil grax de nuevo y nos vemos la siguiente semana, por cierto hoy tambien habrá capitulo de MI DESTINO, un beso enorme y muchos abrazos, su amiga... Vyda**


	7. Encuentro

_**Estos personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer**_

_**yo solo juego con los personajes para crear esta historia que espero les guste**_

_**Me regalan un review?**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 7<em>**

**_Encuentro_**

* * *

><p><strong>Track: Breathe me - Sia (este va en la primera parte del fic)<strong>

**Iris - Go go dolls (2a parte del fic, esta canción ponganla donde la marco please)**

**Como siempre las canciones las encuentran en mi perfil, besos...**

* * *

><p>Bella se paseaba nerviosa por la estancia de su departamento por más que quería quitarse los nervios no podía en unas horas tenía que encontrarse con sus tormentos ósea sus padres y por si eso no fuera poco iba a tener que ver a Nathan y a su querida hermana Victoria, acaso había hecho algo mal durante todo este tiempo que dios se lo quería hacer pagar de esa manera.<p>

Hoy tendría que haber sido la mejor noche de su vida, Edward la había invitado a salir esa noche, para su desgracia no podía por que tenía que ir a representar el papel de la hija abnegada de la perfecta familia Swan.

Unos toquidos en la puerta la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, esa debía ser Alice, después de su conversación de la noche anterior las cosas entre ellas se habían arreglado un poco, aunque ahora en lugar de ver tristeza o rencor en los ojos de su amiga, veía disculpa o vergüenza tal vez?, no quería hacerse ideas en la cabeza sabía que Alice no podía traicionarla de ninguna manera.

-Lista para la peor noche de tu vida- fue lo primero que dijo Alice al entrar al departamento

- Sii!- trato de que su voz sonará con entusiasmo - no sabes cuanto- el mismo que murió con la ultima frase

-vamos que se hace tarde- estuvieron encerradas en la habitación de Bella como por dos horas, en las cuales Alice había maquillado, peinado y vestido a au amiga, aunque está no se sentía con muchos ánimos para asistir a esa reunión no dejo de maravillarse con la imagen que le regalaba el espejo, estaba hermosa con ese vestido de satín negro que le llegaba hasta los pies, al inicio de su pecho y cintura era ceñido, para caer por su cintura hacia sus pies de forma suelta, traía unos tacones de infarto en color negro, solo se verían cuando caminara ya que el vestido era sumamente largo.

-Wow Alice ahora si te superaste a ti misma- dijo Bella através del espejo

-Una cosa es que tu no quieras asistir, pero otra es no hacerlo con algo de estilo y te aseguro que esta noche robaras más de un suspiro, todas las miradas se posarán en ti de eso estoy segura- Alice se posiciono detrás de ella tomándola por los hombros – ten la seguridad que esta noche la bruja del oeste no podrá decir nada en contra tuya- las dos sonrieron, Bella se dio vuelta y abrazo a su amiga fuertemente.

-No sabes como te agradezco que estés conmigo en estos momentos, te quiero muchisimo no lo dudes nunca- las palabras que pronuncio Bella eran para que Alice entendiera que pasará lo que pasará entre ellas el cariño nunca cambiaría.

-Eso jamás, pero creo que mañana nos espera una larga charla, no quiero que sigamos distanciadas, aunque talvez… lo que te diga servirá para separarnos- Bella frunció el seño ante las palabras de su amiga, que acaso lo que había sucedido era tan grave?, por eso su amiga había estado sumida en esas actitudes tan raras?

-Nada de lo que me digas nunca me hará cambiar mi cariño hacía ti, sea lo que sea lo solucionaremos- se besaron sus mejillas

-Ahora!, no llores ok, arruinaras mi trabajo- el timbre del apartamento sonó- iré a abrir, debe ser el chofer que enviaron tus padres- Bella asintió buscando su bolso

Al abrir la puerta Alice se olvido de respirar, ahí frente a ella estaba el hombre que le robaba el aliento, Jasper Hale estaba en el umbral de la puerta con un esmoquin negro, su cabello totalmente peinado hacía atrás y una hermosa sonrisa dirigida a su pequeña ninfa.

-Buenas noches- dijo Jasper mientras posaba la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Alice, esta enrojeció y su estomago se estremeció ante aquel pequeño roce.

-Buu…buenas noches- aunque quisiera no podía disimular todo lo que aquel hombre provocaba en ella.

-Jazz llegaste!- en cuanto se escucho la voz de Bella, Jasper bajo su mano, el vacío que se creo entre ellos era más que palpable, parecía como si hubieran perdido parte de ellos al romperse su pequeña burbuja.

-Isa… estas hermosa- dijo Jasper quien recibió a Bella entre sus brazos, Alice lo único que hacía era mirar aquella escena con unos enormes celos, como quería ser ella la que estuviera a punto de salir con aquel hombre del brazo y poder bailar toda la noche embriagada en su presencia.

-Alice muchas gracias nos vemos mañana ok- dijo Bella mientras abrazaba a Alice

-Trata de divertirte y no hagas caso a ningún tipo de comentario, estas hermosa eso no lo dudes- un carraspeo de parte de Jasper las saco de su abrazo

-Nos vamos?- Bella asintió tomando el brazo de su amigo, mientras salían Jasper le dedico una ultima mirada a Alice como tratando de disculparse por aquella situación, él aún no lograba entender por que lo hacía finalmente no le debía nada a aquella ninfa, era cierto que lo volvía loco, pero solo era eso.

Mientras tanto Alice se dedico a mirar como subían al ascensor, cuando las puertas se cerraron un enorme suspiro abandono sus labios, amaba con todo su corazón a ese hombre, no necesitaba tiempo para saberlo, en el momento en que lo vio por primera vez lo supo, fue como una especie de presentimiento que con los días se hizo una realidad y ella sabía que él solo la veía como a algo pasajero pero eso no le importaba iba a tomar lo que le ofreciera por que lo único que quería era ser parte de la vida de ese hombre, aunque al final lo perdiera no importaba por que por primera vez sabría lo que es amar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-1a CANCION-<strong>_

Bella dio un último respiro antes de entrar al salón, sabía que estaba a punto de entrar a su peor pesadilla, Jasper le apretó la mano para infundirle un poco de valor, así que entraron por aquella enormes puertas de madera en ellas se encontraban los anfitriones de la noche los señores Newton.

-Isabella querida- dijo la diosa señora Newton

-Marissa un gusto- dijo Bella lo más hipócrita que podía

-Hace tanto que no te veía con tantos viajes que haz hecho ya no haces vida social- dijo aquella mujer

-Así es pero finalmente aquí estoy- dijo Bella tratando de ocultar el hastío que sentía en ese momento

-Y mas hermosa que nuca- dijo el señor Newton, entre uno que otro comentario Bella y Jasper terminaron de saludar a los anfitriones, se despidieron de ellos y terminaron de entrar a aquella lujosa fiesta.

-Ahí están- dijo Jasper señalando hacía donde se encontraba la familia de Bella – no te dejaré sola – Bella asintió, cada paso que daba era como si le colocaran una pesada loza en sus hombros, antes de llegar pudo darse cuenta que sus padres se encontraban en compañía de su hermana, Nathan y una pareja que ella no lograba ubicar.

-Buenas noches- la voz de Bella sonó más segura de lo que ella esperaba

-Hola hija- le dijo Rene acercándose a ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, aquella escena podía pasar por maternal ante los ojos de los demás, pero ella sabía que era una actuación de parte de su madre – pensé que nuca llegarían, gracias por traer a mi tesoro Jasper- esté solo asintió, aquella actitud hacía que Bella se sintiera asqueada, prefería mil veces a la Rene que no la quería y que siempre la hería a esta hipócrita, mezquina y amorosa? Rene.

-Hola mamá- soltó a su madre y se dirigió a los brazos de su padre

-papá- Charlie la recibió en sus brazos y la estrecho fuertemente

-princesa que gusto verte-le dijo al oído- ahora si la noche esta completa- Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla y volteo a ver a su hermana y su novio

-buenas noches- les dijo solamente, ellos respondieron a su saludo, pero ella no les dio tiempo a que agregaran algo más, volteo a saludar a la pareja que acompañaba a su familia.

-Hola buenas noches- extendió su mano a la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a ella, la mujer tomo su mano

-vamos hija no seas tan formal, saluda como se debe a Esme- Bella le sonrió tímidamente, mientras que Esme le dio un calido abrazo

-Un gusto conocerte por fin Isabella, mi nombre es Esme Cullen y el es mi esposo Carlisle- Carlisle también la saludo dándole un enorme abrazo y un beso en su mejilla

-El gusto es mío señores Cullen- dijo la chica

-Llámanos por nuestro nombre eso de señores Cullen es para gente mayor y nosotros aún somos jóvenes- le dijo Carlisle cerrándole un ojo, Bella le sonrió

-Esta bien Carlisle- los Cullen le sonrieron – Este es Jasper W Hale amigo de la familia – dijo Bella presentando a su amigo

-Buenas noches Carlisle… Esme- dijo estrechando sus manos

-Hola Jasper un gusto verte nuevamente- dijo Esme

-Ya se conocían?- pregunto Bella

-Si hemos coincidido en unos cuantos eventos- dijo Carlisle, mientras los hombres iniciaban una larga conversación de negocios, Esme tomo de la mano a Bella

-Me habían dicho que eras hermosa pero jamás imagine que tanto- dijo aquella hermosa mujer, Victoria rodó los ojos por el comentario y Rene soltó un pequeño bufido imperceptible para Esme pero no para Bella.

-Gracias- dijo la chica algo sonrojada

-espero que esta noche conozcas a mi hijo, estoy segura que congeniarían muy bien y a nosotros nos vendría bien una nuera tan hermosa verdad Carlisle- todos voltearon ante el comentario de la mujer y Carlisle le sonrió a las dos en forma de aprobación

-No creo que…- Bella no termino de hablar cuando Rene la tomo del brazo

-Vamos hija tienes que saludar a unas personas- Bella se disculpo con Esme y se fue del brazo de su madre, quien ni siquiera le dio tiempo de terminar la conversación.

-Que pretendes ahora?- le dijo su madre cuando ya nadie las oía

-De que hablas?- no entendía las palabras de su madre

-No te hagas la tonta, solo viniste a eso?, a robar la atención de los demás, siempre tienes que ser el centro de atención?, pero déjame que te diga algo niña Esme dijo lo que dijo solo por ser Cortés, tu jamás podrías estar a la altura de un Cullen, estoy segura que si su hijo te conociera no te escogería a ti, sino a tu hermana, aunque claro eso ya no te dolería tanto una vez ya te paso- aunque esas palabras no eran nuevas para ella, aún seguían surtiendo el mismo efecto en su corazón- mejor pon los pies la tierra Isabella y no te hagas tontas ideas en la cabeza- después de lograr su cometido y descolocar a su hija Rene se retiro triunfal, con una enorme sonrisa en la boca, que había sido todo eso?, se preguntaba Bella, en que momento ella había sido el centro de atención, por que su madre le había dicho todas esas cosas tan hirientes, por que tenía que recordarle que su hermana siempre sería mejor que ella.

El dolor que se instauro en su pecho no la dejaba respirar, se sentía mareada, perdida, ella sabía muy bien que no tenía que venir, pero acaso le habían dado opción?, no por supuesto que no.

-Buenas noches- aquella voz la saco de su letargo

-Que haces aquí?- le pregunto cuando tuvo a aquel hombre frente a ella

-fui invitado a la fiesta Bella o debería decir Isabella Swan?- dijo enarcando una ceja

-No…- Bella no sabía como reaccionar, como sabía él quien era ella?

-Tranquila linda siempre lo supe, solo que… pensé que sería más interesante revelártelo esta noche- dijo como si nada hubiera pasado

-Pero Xavier no entiendo…- dijo Bella aún pérdida, hacía tiempo había salido con aquel chico que realmente le parecía muy atractivo, ahora no entendía nada, es más hace mucho que no pensaba en él y ahora se aparecía de la nada.

-Veo que ya encontraste a nuestra pequeña- dijo Rene a sus espaldas, en ese momento Bella se tenso, cuando giro para encarar a sus padres, la cara de Charlie era indescifrable, pero la de su madre era aterradora, con aquella sonrisa encantadora como de satisfacción.

-Así es Rene una mujer tan hermosa no es difícil de ocultar- dijo Xavier mientras posicionaba una de sus manos en la espalda baja de Bella, este gesto hizo que Bella se alejara de él, cuando habían intimado tanto como para que la tocara de esa manera.

-Ella aun no…- su madre no dejo terminar a Charlie por que inmediatamente intervino

-Isabella veo que ya conoces a tu prometido, así que no hacen falta las presentaciones- en ese momento Bella dejo de respirar, que había dicho su madre?, prometido?, este era el hombre del que le hablaron aquella noche?, tenía que estar bromeando, Xavier se acerco a ella e intento colocar su mano en los hombros de la chica, inmediatamente está se alejo de él

-No me toques, como… como fuiste capaz de acercarte a mi y no decirme nada? Y perdón madre pero yo no estoy comprometida con nadie- dijo con voz acida

Rene intento agarrar del brazo a su hija, pero Xavier se le adelanto – permítanme hablar con ella – dijo, Rene asintió y literalmente arrastro a Charlie junto con ella – acompáñame – dijo Xavier mientras tomaba a Bella del brazo, salieron a la terraza, una vez afuera Xavier hablo

-Perdón por no decírtelo antes, pero quería conocerte, quería saber quien eras en realidad antes de pactar con tus padres – pactar?, había dicho pactar? – con ellos llegue al acuerdo que una vez que te casaras conmigo mis empresas se fusionarían con las suyas, así evitarían que se terminaran de hundir, pero antes de hacer el trato con ellos tenía que conocer a la que sería mi esposa, me entiendes- dijo mientras le rozaba la mejilla con sus dedos

-Claro que entiendo, tenían que asegurarte que clase de mercancía estabas comprando- estaba completamente colérica, como podían jugar con su vida de esa manera

-No lo digas de esa manera por favor, suena demasiado feo- dijo Xavier cínicamente

-No?, entonces como lo tengo que decir- dijo ella cada vez más alterada

-Piénsalo Isabella los dos ganaremos, tu y tu familia no pierden su posición y yo gano una esposa fiel y hermosa-se acerco a ella rápidamente tomándola por la cintura, sin pedirle permiso ni tiempo a reaccionar la beso, ese sin duda era un beso voraz como si quisiera arrancarle el alma en el proceso, Bella lo empujo con sus dos brazos y lo abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas

-Escúchame bien por que no lo voy a repetir, jamás…me voy a casar contigo, eres un maldito arrogante, como fui tan tonta para no darme cuenta, pero ahora lo sé y no esperes una esposa fiel y amorosa por que nunca la tendrás, así tenga que ver a mi familia en la ruina no me importa- se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir, cuando Xavier la tomo de la muñeca de forma brusca.

-Lo mejor será que lo hagas por las buenas o atente a las consecuencias, ni tu ni tu familia están en posición de hacerse los dignos, así que por tu propio bien olvida lo que ha pasado y vuelve a ser la Bella Dowson que conocí, deja tus niñerías y comienza a ponerle fecha a la boda- Bella sonrió y lo encaró

-Aun no entiendes que Bella Dowson es una fantasía, así como el Xavier Dumas que yo conocí y no me vengas con amenazas por que ni aún así lo haré- se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir

-No creo que Rene piense lo mismo- dijo riéndose, Bella apretó los puños- así que te doy unas semanas para que lo pienses, me entiendes?, el día de la boda de tu hermana anunciaremos el compromiso y no habrá vuelta atrás – entre lagrimas Bella salió despavorida de la terraza, como era posible que la vida jugara con ella de esta manera, en que diablos estaba pensando al salir con ese hombre, definitivamente su lapsus de inmadurez le había costado tanto y ahora que haría?, sabía que Rene no la dejaría tan fácilmente.

-Donde dejaste a Xavier- dijo Rene

-No lo se y no me importa- la voz de Bella sonó llena de ira

-Que pretendes?, no me digas que lo rechazaste Isabella-

-Para que quieres que te conteste algo que ya sabes- Rene la tomo fuertemente del brazo encajándole las uñas en el proceso

-Como te atreves, él es nuestra oportunidad para no caer en la vergüenza, ahora mismo vas con él y te disculpas me escuchaste- el brazo le dolía, sabía que mañana tendría un enorme moretón en esa zona

-No lo voy a hacer y si tanto te importa cásate tú con él por que yo no lo voy a hacer- dijo de forma tajante

-Nos lo debes Isabella- en verdad se los debía?

-yo no les debo nada a ninguno, son mi familia de sangre pero eso es todo, no me pidas que haga algo por ustedes, cuando ninguno ha hecho nada por mi, así que si me disculpas- jalo su brazo tan fuerte que Rene dio un traspié

-Y que piensas, que alguien se va a fijar en una tonta e insignificante como tu, que no entiendes que si no es Xavier nadie más te va hacer el favor- Bella tomo todo el aire que pudo y se acerco a su madre, una distancia minima las separaba

-Quizás tienes razón, pero prefiero vivir sola toda la vida a vivir con alguien a quien no amo y estar frustrada y enojada con la vida como tu- ante aquellas palabras la ira de Rene creció estratosfericamente, la palma de su mano choco contra la mejilla de su hija, Bella perdió el equilibrio cayendo de sentón en el suelo

-Jamás vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera y entiéndelo de una vez aquí no se ha pedido tu opinión, te vas a casar con Xavier Dumas- Bella se quedo ahí tirada mientras su madre se iba rumbo a la fiesta, los sollozos de Bella no se hicieron esperar, no podía reprimir todo lo que sentía, todo este rencor, este dolor guardado por años ahora le estaba cobrando factura.

-Pequeña que ha pasado?- Esme que iba rumbo al baño la encontró aferrada a sus piernas llorando –alguien te lastimo, necesitas que llame a tus padres?- por instinto Bella se aferro a sus brazos

-No por favor!, solo quiero salir de aquí-

-Pero creo que debería avisarles, quizás ellos te pueden ayudar mejor- Bella negó constantemente con la cabeza

-No… no Rene… ella…- sus palabras se ahogaban con su llanto, no podía decir nada fluidamente

-Ella te hizo esto?- pregunto Esme, Bella asintió y su llanto lleno aquel lugar – tranquila vamos a otro lugar

Como pudo Esme ayudo a Bella a ponerse de pie -Vamos pequeña- la tomo de la cintura y caminaron hasta llegar al baño, una vez adentro Bella tomo asiento en una de las sillas de los tocadores y Esme le puso el seguro a la puerta.

-Quieres contarme que ha sucedido?- le dijo Esme mientras le entregaba un pañuelo, con las manos temblorosas lo tomo y comenzó a secar sus lagrimas con extremo cuidado, no quería estropear aún más su maquillaje.

-Son unos pequeños inconvenientes familiares- dijo tratando de sonar más serena

-Pues para ser pequeños te veías muy alterada- Esme sabía que había pasado entre ella y su madre, sin querer en su camino al baño se topo con aquella terrible conversación, pero lo que menos quería era volver a alterar a la chica, hasta hace poco había considerado a Rene como una buena mujer y amiga, pero a partir de lo que oyó su perspectiva hacía aquella mujer cambio, sin duda había lastimado mucho a su hija y no precisamente de forma física.

-No te preocupes Esme ya estoy bien- la mujer no entendía como había cambiado tan rápidamente, aún le quedaban rastros del llanto, pero ahora se notaba imperturbable como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-Si quieres nos podemos quedar más tiempo aquí- dijo una preocupada Esme

-No es necesario ya estoy bien, mejor volvamos o comenzaran a buscarnos- Bella quito el pasador de la puerta, cuando tomo el pomo de la puerta volteo a ver a Esme.

-Gracias por ayudarme y por haber estado ahí- no volteo a mirarla en ningún momento, por que en el fondo sabía que se soltaría a llorar nuevamente

-No tienes nada que agradecer pequeña- coloco su mano en el hombro de la joven – cuando necesites algo espero que acudas a mi, haré lo que sea por ayudarte- aquellas palabras llegaron en lo más hondo de Bella, esa mujer era una perfecta extraña y aún así le demostraba que podía contar con ella.

-Muchas gracias Esme- poso su mano ligeramente sobre la de Esme, tomo una última bocanada de aire y salio rumbo al salón nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Jasper busco por todas partes a su amiga sin poder dar con ella, solo fue un minuto el que se descuido para ir a saludar a sus padres cuando la perdió de vista y ahora no la encontraba por ningún lado, el haberle preguntado a Rene de poco le servio ya que la mujer fingió no saber donde se encontraba.<p>

Fue a dar otra vuelta por los baños cuando se encontró con ella de frente.

-Me tenían muy preocupado, donde estabas?- dijo un muy nervioso Jasper

-Tranquilo solo fui al tocador- le dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-Que te ha sucedido?- y ahí estaba, como siempre no podía engañar a Jasper, el siempre terminaba sabiendo cuando algo le sucedía

-Tuve un pequeño altercado con la bruja del oeste- dijo Bella

-Bruja del oeste?- dijo Jasper enarcando una ceja

-con Rene- dijo entre risas Bella – Alice le dio el mote de bruja del oeste, Jasper rió ligeramente en verdad que a esa mujercita se le ocurrían cosas muy graciosas

-Ella te hizo esto- le dijo tomándole del brazo, Bella hizo una mueca de dolor

-Si pero eso ya no importa, vamos a bailar- sin darle tiempo a decir nada más arrastro a su amigo a la pista de baile

-Perdóname Isa- le dijo el chico al oído mientras se balanceaban al ritmo de la música

-Por que?- le dijo ella separándose levemente

-Por haberte dejado sola- ella le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla

-No tienes por que disculparte no ha sido cosa tuya y esto iba a suceder contigo o son ti, así que mejor baila y olvidémonos del incidente- mientras bailaban varias miradas masculinas se posaron en Bella, ella sin embargo no se dio cuenta de nada, las que si se daban cuenta de todo eran Rene y Victoria quienes estaban más furiosas que nunca.

Después de bailar unas cuantas piezas más Jasper se disculpo con ella ya que quería sacar a bailar a su madre, ella asintió y se dirigió hasta su familia quienes seguían platicando con las Cullen.

-Que bueno que regresaste, estaba comentando con tu madre que me encantaría que fueran a casa a comer en esta semana- dijo Esme

-Muchas gracias por la invitación, pero esta misma noche vuelo para Paris, pero mi madre y mi hermana estarán encantadas de ir- dijo amablemente Isabella

-Es una lastima me hubiera encantado que fueras- ella simplemente le sonrió a Esme, mientras todos se enfrascaron en un a superflua conversación ella se dedico a mirar por todo el salón, las parejas se movían al ritmo de la música, inmediatamente una imagen que nunca se espero se le vino a la mente Edward y ella bailando en el centro de la pista, él tomándola suavemente de la cintura y ella con sus manos colocadas en su pecho, mirándose fijamente, sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro, cuanto ansiaba en ese momento que él estuviera aquí con ella, pero desgraciadamente aquello no podía ser.

-Que te parece si la siguiente la bailas conmigo- la voz de Xavier la trajo de nuevo a la cruel realidad

-No me gusta bailar- dijo secamente

-Conmigo te gustara- se termino de colocar frente a ella, la mirada de Bella estaba llena de resentimiento, como se atrevía a acercarse después de lo cínico que se había portado con ella.

_**-2a CANCIÓN- ponganla antes de que sigan leyendo como siempre se encuentra en mi perfil**_

-Yo creo que…- en ese mismo instante las palabras de Bella murieron en su boca, sus ojos se abrieron enormes por la impresión, no sabía si aún estaba sumida en su sueño de hace un rato, pero ahí junto a la puerta de entrada se encontraba Edward, más guapo que nunca con un esmoquin negro, el cabello despeinado tan característico de él, parecía que buscaba a alguien ya que su mirada se dirigía hacía todos lados, su corazón comenzó a correr una maratónica carrera, era su Edward y la había venido a buscar a ella, pero como?, es que acaso el sabía…?, de pronto el tiempo se detuvo, sus respiraciones se cortaron y sus ojos se conectaron.

-Vamos- dijo Xavier pero Bella ya no escuchaba nada, se soltó del agarre de aquel hombre y camino entre la gente para encontrarse con su Edward, mientras él hacía lo mismo, no entendía que hacía allí la mujer de sus sueños, pero no podía apartar la mirada, era ella más hermosa que nunca, por dios ese vestido… era un pecado con solo mirarla, era su Bella y aunque no entendía que hacía allí, no le importó simplemente camino a su encuentro, necesitaba sentirla cerca para constatar que efectivamente era ella.

Esme miró a su hijo desde que entro y comenzó a hacerle señas con las manos para que se acercará, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando la expresión de Edward cambio por completo, ahora solo miraba a un punto fijo, los ojos de Rene buscaron desesperadamente lo que su hijo tan embelesado observaba y fue enorme su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, era Bella a quien su hijo no le quitaba la vista de encima y la chica estaba en la misma situación de su hijo, después de un minuto, Bella se soltó del hombre que la tenía sujeta y comenzó a caminar entre las parejas de baile, como si de una película romántica se tratará los dos jóvenes se encontraron en la mitad de la pista de baile y sin más Edward la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a bailar con Bella quien se aferraba a él como si en algún momento fuera a desaparecer.

Todo dejo de importar, ninguno de los dos se acodaron en aquel momento en donde estaban, de lo único que eran consientes era de que estaban abrazados bailando, que en ese instante todo era perfecto, desconectaron con el mundo que los observaba curioso y se sumergieron en su burbuja personal, esa en la que solo ellos tenían cabida.

Con sus dedos temblorosos Bella comenzó a acariciar la mandíbula de Edward como tratando de corroborar que era él, los ojos del chico se cerraron al sentir el roce de aquellos dedos, sin más subió una de sus manos y aprisiono la de bella, finalmente la atrajo a su boca para depositar un tierno beso en la palma de su mano.

-Hermosa- le dijo al oído, ella se aferro más a Edward y se recargo en su pecho, con sus manos unidas.

Los Cullen y los Swan los miraban asombrados, ninguno entendía por que bailaban de esa forma tan intima, por otro lado Jasper los observaba con una enorme sonrisa, por fin su Isa había encontrado a su otra mitad, aunque ella tratara de negarlo eso era más que obvio, aunque ahora lo que no lograba a entender es que hacía en aquella fiesta el empleado de Emmett, sobre todo por que parecía como si perteneciera a aquel lugar.

-Pero quien demonios se cree esa chiquilla- dijo una colérica Rene, antes de que diera un paso adelante Charlie la tomo del brazo con mucha fuerza para que entendiera que no tenía por que moverse, por otro lado los ojos envidiosos de su hermana no dejaban de mirarla con recelo, en cuanto a Nathan, él solo observaba a la maravillosa mujer que había perdido por su estupidez y es que ahora era un hecho que la había perdido.

Los ojos de ambos se volvieron a conectar y como si de imanes de tratara unieron sus bocas en un beso apasionado, el volver a sentirse de esa manera hizo que Bella sintiera ese extraño sentimiento hacía Edward, todo tenía sentido ahora, estaba empezando a sentir cariño por este hombre tan maravilloso y sabía que no podía estar con nadie más que no fuera él.

Ese beso paso en lo que parecieron horas ninguno de los dos quería separase, sabían que en cuanto lo hicieran tendrían que despertar y dar muchas explicaciones, cortaron el beso, pero en lugar de mirarse comenzaron a bailar nuevamente como queriendo detener lo inevitable, Rene se soltó del agarre de Charlie y comenzo a caminar entre la gente de la pista, en ese instante Esme se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y camino para encontrarse con ella, no era justo que esa mujer echara a perder el momento tan especial que su hijo y Bella habían vivido.

Bella y Edward dejaron de bailar solo estaban abrazados en mitad de la pista, la mano del chico levanto el mentón de ella y se perdió en esa mirada chocolate, esa mirada que tenía tanto poder sobre de él, Bella levanto más el mentón como pidiéndole que la besara y él lenta y tortuosamente bajo la cabeza para ir al encuentro de su boca.

Sus labios comenzaron con un pequeño roce, la electricidad era palpable entre ellos y sin más se besaron nuevamente, pero ahora de forma lenta, tierna, como reconociéndose, tratando de grabar en su memoria aquel instante, aquella boca, aquel sentimiento, pero como todo, ese pequeño sueño tenía que llegar a su fin.

-Me quieres decir de que va todo este espectáculo- Maldita sea!, por primera vez Bella quería que apareciera una piedra imaginaria y sepultara a su madre en lo más profundo de la tierra, Edward soltó a Bella y esta lo miró con miedo e incertidumbre, había llegado la hora de la verdad – como es posible que estés dando semejante espectáculo delante de la gente y sobre todo con este…-

-Este Rene es mi hijo… Edward Cullen- la voz de Esme resonó como un estallido en los oídos de Bella, ahora él era el que no sabía como actuar frente a la chica.

-Lo siento yo… no lo sabía, pero vamos Isabella no podemos seguir aquí dando este show- Edward tomo su muñeca

-Isabella?- dijo él

-Claro Isabella Swan mi hija y por cierto es un gusto conocer por fin al hijo de Esme- los chicos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban , pero por que mentir de esa manera, entonces Edward Masen y Bella Dowson no existían?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aaaahhhh! quiero gritar por fin se encontraron y se descubrieron el uno al otro, que pasará?, se perdonaran mutuamente?, no se pierda el prox. capitulo de esta historia jejejejeje.<strong>_

_**Se que no tengo cara para aparecerme por aqui, pero he tenido muchisimo trabajo y luego llevo dos fines de semana seguidos que he salido de viaje, así que entre las idas y venidas no había podido subir el capitulo, pero bueno aqui estoy y espero que les guste tanto como a mi, les pido mil disculpas por dejarlas abandonadas tanto tiempo, pero a partir de ahora todo tomara su curso nuevamente, solo les pido a ustedes mis poquitas lectoras que me regalen un comentario, aunque sea pequeño, pero dejenme saber que estan ahi y que estan leyendo esta historia, subanme un poquito los animos y les aseguro que esta misma semana tendrán el nuevo capitulo.**_

_**Muchisimas gracias a todas y nos leemos en la continuación, esta por demás decir que esto va a comenzar a ponerse muuuuuy bueno jajajaja, un beso y abrazo enorme, junto con una mordida gigante de mi Edward...**_


	8. Siempre tuyo,siempre mio,siempre nuestro

_**Estos personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer**_

_**yo solo juego con los personajes para crear esta historia que espero les guste**_

_**Me regalan un review?**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 8<em>**

**_Siempre tuyo..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Track: <strong>

**Llegar a ti - Jaci Velazquez**

**Como siempre las canciones las encuentran en mi perfil, besos...**

* * *

><p>"Siempre tuyo, siempre mío, siempre nuestro"<p>

Mientras Bella era arrastrada por Rene, Edward se quedo en mitad de la pista con su madre, ninguno de los dos podían reaccionar, por más que trataron de pensar en lo ocurrido no podían por que aquello simplemente cambiaba tanto las cosas.

Para Edward era imposible que aquellas dos mujeres fueran la misma, Bella era tan independiente, segura y sencilla, mientras que Isabella claro que era segura, es más irradiaba esa seguridad por todos los poros, pero de aquella sencillez no quedaba nada, esta era sofisticada y altiva, aunque al mirar sus ojos volvía a encontrar a su Bella, esa chica de la que se había enamorado y la amaba tanto que no importaba si era Bella, Isabella o la reina de Inglaterra, el la amaba y eso era lo que importaba, intento caminar hacía ella para aclarar todo pero su madre lo tomo del brazo.

-Será mejor que esperes un poco- Edward volteo a ver a su madre – se que algo pasa entre Isabella y tu, pero por ahora es mejor no buscarte problemas con su madre – dijo una muy diplomática Esme

-Pero tengo que explicarle…- Esme negó con la cabeza

-Lo se mi vida pero tendrá que esperar y creo que no es la única que espera una explicación, aunque por ahora solo quiero que bailes conmigo – aunque Edward quería otra cosa, lo mejor era esperar para aclararlo todo.

Cuando llegaron junto a su padre Rene comenzó con su perorata.

-Que clase de mujerzuela eres que te andas besando con un desconocido, no se como has sobrevivido todo este tiempo sin la moral que te hemos inculcado – Bella que en ese momento estaba mirando a Edward no escuchaba nada de lo que su madre decía y es que no se imaginaba que había sucedido, su Edward Masen en realidad era Cullen, un personaje importante y muy rico, aunque quien era ella para juzgar sus motivos para cambiarse el nombre si ella tenía los suyos, lo único que sabía en aquel momento es que estaba sintiendo algo por él y tenía miedo de que fuera amor, creía que el amor y la felicidad no eran para ella y es ahí donde radicaba su miedo en que ese hombre maravilloso también la dejara como Nathan. Las últimas palabras de su madre la sacaron de su letargo.

-Pero claro no contesta por que sabe que es verdad, es una cualquiera, su prometido esta en la misma sala y ella besuqueándose con Edward Cullen – una muy furiosa Bella volteo a verla.

-Cualquiera?... me has dicho cualquiera?- dijo voz en grito, Victoria miraba la escena sonriendo ante las palabras de su madre – pues no creo que más cualquiera que tu hija, quien me quito a mi prometido y tu su tapadera que lo permitiste, así que mejor madre no hables de cualquieras… y prometido?, yo no tengo ninguno así que has el favor de no decir estupideces – la mano de Rene estuvo a punto de impactar en la mejilla de Bella, pero Charlie la detuvo.

-No hagas una escena Rene – dijo con voz amenazadora

-Pero que no la escuchas- dijo una alterada Rene

-la que no escucha eres tu y será mejor que te controles o en este instante hago tal escándalo que saldrás en todas las paginas de sociales madre – esta última palabra casi lo dijo escupiendo todo el odio que sentía en ese momento.

-Tu… no me vas a decir a mi…- la frase de Rene se vio cortada por la presencia de Carlisle, Esme y Edward, que habían regresado con sus amigos.

-Charlie déjame presentarte a mi hijo Edward- le dijo un sonriente Carlisle.

-Es un gusto conocerte finalmente muchacho- Edward saludo a Charlie con un fuerte apretón de manos

-El gusto es mío señor Swan- Rene trato de ocultar su furia con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa

-Oh Edward déjame presentarte a mi hija Victoria y su prometido Nathan – sin pensarlo dos veces Victoria se abalanzo sobre Edward y le dio un beso en la mejilla, esto hizo que a Bella se le retorcieran las entrañas.

-Es un gusto conocerlos- dijo Edward muy educado alejando a Victoria de él, mientras Nathan solo le contesto el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Bella lo miraba embelezada aún no entendía que hacía su chico del café aquí y sobre todo más guapo que nunca.

-Me concedes esta pieza Isabella- le dijo al oído, la joven lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y asentir, cuando llegaron a la pista Edward rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y ella coloco las suyas en los hombros de él, subiendo lentamente hasta perderse en su cuello.

-así que Bella Dowson no?- dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro

-Y tu Edward Masen?- intento contestarle con la misma ironía

-Creo que los dos tenemos mucho que explicar no crees?-

-Definitivamente- le contesto Bella

-Entonces ven- salieron del salón de baile para dirigirse al jardín

Después de caminar un tramo se sentaron en una banca frente a una pequeña fuente

-Así que aquí estamos- dijo por fin Edward

-Escucha… siento de verdad que te hayas enterado de esta manera, ni en mis mas remotos sueños me habría imaginado que te encontraría en un lugar como este, solo me queda decirte que quien en verdad existe es Bella Dowson, Isabella Swan no es más que una fachada, una pobre infeliz que no respira, que no vive y que no piensa por si misma, en cambio cuando soy Bella, soy completamente libre y me puedo quitar este disfraz y ser solo yo- tomo un respiro y siguió- se que te has portado genial conmigo y te debía un poco de sinceridad pero temía que si te lo decía ya no me vieras igual y te alejaras de mi y…- Edward le tomo la barbilla con sus dedos y sus miradas se encontraron

-Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás pienses que me alejaría por que eso ya no sería posible, ahora seas Bella o Isabella esto que hay entre nosotros no va a cambiar, en cuanto a todo te entiendo mejor que nadie por que yo me he sentido igual, también quise probarme que podía arreglármelas solo, sin el gran apellido Cullen sobre mi, así que no tengo nada que reprocharte, lo único que quiero es que me permitas estar junto a ti como tu quieras, como amigo, como confidente o como algo más…- Bella estaba perdida en sus palabras y su mirada, ella sabía el gran hombre que era Edward y ahora lo constataba una vez más.

- Y que pasaría si te dijera que te quiero como todos ellos- Edward le sonrío y la estrecho entre sus brazos.

-Me harás el hombre más feliz y por supuesto que así me tendrás- Bella se despego de él y con dedos temblorosos trazo en rostro de Edward, terminando en sus labios, para después depositar un tierno beso en ellos, aquel beso para Edward era la prueba de que Bella le estaba dando la oportunidad que tanto le había pedido.

-Antes de que volvamos solo te pido que oigas lo que oigas no creas nada, después te contaré todo lo que necesites saber, pero por favor no hagas caso a nada- por un segundo Edward se pregunto a que le tenía miedo Bella, por que le decía aquello, pero lo mejor era dejarlo por ahora, ya después tendrían tiempo de sobra para aclarar todo.

Después de hablar unos minutos mas Bella y Edward regresaron a la fiesta, ahora ella se sentía mas segura por que él la acompañaba, toda la seguridad que irradiaba Edward se la transmitía a ella y esto hacía que se sintiera invencible, sabía que lo que le dijera Rene en este momento poco le iba a importar, pero para su desgracia en cuanto entraron al salón Rene los interceptó.

-En donde has estado?- le pregunto

-Salimos a tomar un poco de aire madre- Bella se aferro a la mano de Edward

-Pues es muy descortés de tu parte, tu prometido te ha estado buscando- en ese momento Edward aflojo su agarre y la miro, Bella por un momento se sintió mal, pero con solo mirarlo supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Yo no tengo ningún prometido madre- dijo con los dientes apretados, para colmo en ese instante Xavier hizo su aparición y Bella apretó fuerte la mano de Edward, su mirada se lleno de pánico y volteo a verlo, cuando sus miradas se encontraron Bella susurro imperceptiblemente un "por favor", Edward entendió las palabras de hace un rato "por favor oigas lo que oigas no creas nada", el asintió y Bella se tranquilizo un poco.

-Así que aquí estas… vamos- le dijo Xavier a Bella, mientras la jalaba de su mano libre, ella se quedo anclada en su lugar y Edward dio un paso adelante, liberando la mano de Bella.

-disculpa pero si no lo has notado Isabella esta conmigo- dijo en un tono amenazante, Xavier enarco una ceja y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa burlona.

-Creo que no entiendes, el lugar de Isabella es conmigo por que soy su prometido, así que…si nos permites- en esta ocasión Edward fue más rápido y coloco a Bella detrás de él.

-Dime Isabella este sujeto dice la verdad- le pregunto Edward

-No…- miro por un segundo a su madre y su mirada no tenía más que coraje, pero a ella no le importo- este hombre no es nada mío, vamos Edward quiero algo de beber- Edward asintió y tomo a Bella por la cintura para dirigirla hacía el bar.

-Isabella…- la voz de Xavier retumbo en sus oídos, pero no se volvió para mirarlo- recuerda… en la boda de tu hermana- sin más siguieron su camino, pero Edward podía sentir la tensión que le habían creado a Bella esas ultimas palabras.

La chica soltó un sonoro suspiro -Gracias- dijo muy bajito

-Siempre que me necesites aquí estoy para ti- le dijo Edward dándole un pequeño beso en la sien.

Pidieron sus bebidas y se mantuvieron lejos de la gente, mientras Edward le hablaba de trivialidades para hacerle olvidar el mal rato que habían pasado, aunque eso no lo hacía olvidarse de lo que acababa de suceder, tenía mil preguntas que hacerle y se estaba volviendo loco, por que si ese hombre en verdad era su prometido no sabía como iba a reaccionar, por que lo quisiera o no esta hermosa mujer era suya y le había robado su corazón y su alma en el mismo instante en que entro por la puerta de la cafetería.

-Isa, me da gusto ver que encontraste compañía- dijo un sonriente Jasper

-Así que tú también- le dijo Edward, mientras Jasper enarcaba una ceja

-Jazz, Edward es hijo de los Cullen- dijo Bella sonriendo

-Ya me parecía, esos ojos solo podrían ser herencia de la hermosa de Esme- los tres rieron ante el comentario de Jasper

-Pues si este par son los que me delatan-

-Y por fin la bruja del oeste te dejo tranquila?- le pregunto su amigo

-Parece ser que encontró una nueva victima- dijo Bella

-Cual bruja?- pregunto Edward

-Una bruja llamada Rene- le dijo Jasper cerrándole un ojo, Edward disimulo la sonrisa no queriendo incomodar a Bella, pero ese apodo le venía como anillo al dedo a su madre.

-Cuando tu digas nos vamos- Bella asintió

-no será necesario, yo mismo la llevaré a su casa- le dijo Edward a Jasper

-Eso mismo pensé yo, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo- Bella se acerco a su amigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Nos vemos mañana?- le pregunto

-Si, aunque primero tengo que realizar algunas cosas, pero yo te llamo- dijo Jasper mientras la abrazaba

-Aún no te vas a ir verdad?- en los ojos de Bella se podía ver la angustia que le provocaba la partida de su amigo

-No pequeña Isa, aún tengo que resolver cierta situación que me esta reteniendo aquí- Bella frunció el seño – no seas curiosa, después hablaremos de eso, ahora ve a despedirte de tus padres – beso su frente y se volvió hacía Edward – cuídala por favor – esté se acerco y coloco su mano en loa hombros de Bella

-No tienes ni que pedirlo- se estrecharon las manos y Jasper se alejo para despedirse de sus padres.

-Quieres irte ya?- le pregunto Edward

-Si, ya no me apetece estar aquí- caminaron tomados de la mano hasta llegar a donde se encontraban sus padres.

-Papá- Charlie le sonrió a su pequeña Bella y le extendió los brazos, ella cual niña pequeña busco refugio en aquellos brazos que se abrían para ella, en los cuales nunca había encontrado la seguridad que necesitaba, pero no por eso dejaban de ser calidos y llenos de amor – me voy papá, estoy algo cansada – se soltaron de su abrazo y Charlie miro a su hija con cierto remordimiento en la mirada

-Sabes que te quiero, verdad campanita?- campanita… hacía años que su padre no la llamaba así, lo dejo de hacer cuando tenía 15 años y todo por petición de su madre, argumentando que tenía que madurar y crecer de una vez por todas.

-Si papá lo se- los ojos de Bella se aguaron un poco

-Perdóname por no saber ser el padre que te mereces- le dijo Charlie tan bajito, solo para que ella escuchara

-Papá no tienes por que…- Rene se acerco a ella y le palmeo la espalda

-Cuídate cielo y llámanos para saber que estas bien- dijo la voz melosa de Rene, Bella se estremeció ante las palabras de su madre y es que muchas veces había soñado con que realmente se las dijera de corazón y no solo por quedar bien con los Cullen, solo pudo asentir ante las palabras de su madre y se alejo de ella

-Me despiden de mi hermana por favor- dijo Bella mirando a sus padres

-Claro que si querida y te esperamos en tres semanas para la boda-

-Ahí estaré madre- lo que menos quería era asistir a esa celebración, sabía que era un evento que le iba a causar muchos dolores de cabeza.

-Llámame mañana tenemos mucho de que hablar- le dijo Esme a su hijo, él solo asintió.

-Esme fue un gusto conocerte y muchas gracias por todo- dijo Bella mientras la abrazaba

-Cuídate mucho pequeña, que Edward te de mi número por si alguna vez necesitas algo, esta bien- Bella la abrazo más fuerte, por que extrañamente a esa mujer casi extraña la sentía mas sincera que a su propia madre.

-Así lo haré- se dieron un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

-Carlisle un gusto- el padre de Edward la envolvió en sus brazos

-Espero que algún día te conviertas en mi nuera- le dijo dedicándole un guiño

-Gracias- el rubor en las mejillas de Bella no se hizo esperar

-Te iras en taxi?- le pregunto Charlie a su hija

-No señor Swan, yo llevaré a su hija- le dijo Edward

Charlie asintió y les dedico una sonrisa picara que compartieron los padres del muchacho, aunque a la que no le hizo mucha gracia fue a la madre de Bella

-Cuídala por favor- Edward asintió y le ofreció su brazo a Bella, inmediatamente lo tomo, después de despedirse de todos se dirigieron al guardarropa.

-Te molestaría si fuéramos a otro lado antes de que me dejes en mi casa- pregunto tímidamente Bella

-Claro que no, pero no estas cansada- pregunto el chico

-No, lo único que quería era salir de aquí, necesito un poco de aire puro- Edward le coloco el abrigo, para después hacer el lo mismo y salieron a la fría madrugada.

-Tendríamos que haber llamado un taxi- le dijo Bella, a lo que Edward negó con la cabeza

-No es necesario, como comprenderás tengo un auto- en ese instante llego un Aston Martin negro con vidrios polarizados, Bella miro el auto embelesada, era magnifico y nunca ni en su más remoto sueño se imagino subida en un auto tan lujoso, pero sobre todo no se imaginaba a su chico del café conduciendo semejante auto.

-Vamos- Edward abrió la puerta y Bella entro en el auto, en cuanto se sentó en los asientos de cuero, se relajo por completo, aquello era tan cómodo.- hacia donde vamos?- esa maravillosa voz la saco de su letargo

-A la playa- Edward enarco una ceja – no me mires así, solo quiero un poco de aire puro- el sonrió, el ronroneo del auto lleno el silencio y avanzaron con dirección a la playa.

-Nunca creí que tendrías uno de estos- dijo Bella en un susurro

-Hay muchas cosas que un no sabes de mi- le dijo con voz divertida- aunque casi no lo uso, fue un regalo de mi padre, pero se me hizo excesivo, es por eso que lo mantengo a buen resguardo en casa de mis padres y solo cuando quiero sentir la adrenalina de la velocidad lo saco a pasear- acto seguido le regalo la más hermosa de las sonrisas, esa sonrisa torcida que a Bella la volvía loca, esto era una mezcla excitante, Edward en esmoquin, conduciendo este sueño de auto y con esa sonrisa tan malditamente sexy, giro su rostro para mirar por la ventana, era lo mejor antes de cometer una imprudencia.

Una vez que llegaron aparcaron el auto y salieron fuera de este, el olor salado del mar los recibió, junto con esa ligera brisa que golpeaba sus rostros, en cuanto llegaron cerca de la arena Bella se deshizo de sus zapatos y camino sobre la arena, aquella sensación le encantaba, al llegar a la orilla soltó sus zapatos y cerro sus ojos disfrutando de la brisa y el sonido de las olas.

Edward mientras tanto estaba embelesado mirando aquella imagen, esa sin duda era la mujer que amaba, aquella que se deleitaba con las cosas simples de la vida, aquella que sentía en cada poro de su piel aquella brisa.

-Necesito contarte todo antes de que tu y yo…- Edward dio un paso hacía ella, pero Bella avanzo hasta quedar de espaldas a él

-No necesitas decirme nada, lo único que necesitaba saber era si querías estar conmigo, ahora se que si y con eso me basta – Bella negó moviendo la cabeza

- Las cosas no son así de sencillas, quiero que antes de que tomes una decisión me escuches y sepas que diablos paso hoy, por que se que en el fondo tienes muchas preguntas- soltó un enorme suspiro

-Se que a primera vista los Swan somos una familia como cualquier otra, pero la realidad dista mucho de eso, no me malentiendas amo a mis padres, aunque tal vez ellos no lo hagan, pero como no quererlos si son mis padres… yo nací en Seattle, mis padres a mis ojos de pequeña eran los mejores, pero mi madre siempre tuvo más inclinación por mi hermana Victoria, sin embargo era algo que a mi no me molestaba, por que me atendía como si fuera su hija… aunque ahora que lo recuerdo creo que nunca hubo un beso o una caricia de parte de ella hacía mi – soltó una risita sarcástica – mi padre siempre estaba en viaje de negocios y mientras mi madre salía a paseos con mi hermana yo permanecía en casa jugando sin ninguna limitación, eso era bueno ya que no tenía que darle alguna explicación a nadie, pero maldita sea era una niña! – Bella soltó un sollozo, esto alerto a Edward y quiso acercarse – por favor no lo hagas solo escucha, las sirvientas eran las que se hacían cargo de mi, pero cuando papá llegaba a casa yo era sumamente feliz por que toda su atención era para mi y mi madre intentaba ser un poco más amable conmigo, así crecimos mi hermana y yo, creo que esa fue la razón del por que mi hermana se parece tanto a mi madre, en fin cuando estaba a un año de terminar el instituto, mi hermana se fue a la universidad, así que ahora tenía la atención de mis padres para mi y pensé que ahora ocuparía el lugar de mi hermana con mi madre, pero eso también fue un error por que todo siguió como antes, mi único desfogue era un amigo que tenía desde niña y del cual me enamoré… pero eso ya es pasado, ahora ya no importa, todo empezó a ir peor cuando Victoria volvió, en cuanto termine mi ultimo año de Universidad decidí irme de casa y buscar por mi misma mi destino, pero obviamente no lo haría como Isabella Swan, lo único que quería era alejarme y que no supieran de mi, me sentía ahogada en esas lujosas paredes y sabía que allá afuera había una vida con un poquito de felicidad para mi, así que por eso decidí cambiarme el nombre.

Tome todos mi ahorros y volé hacia Londres, pensé que con todo un océano de por medio no me encontrarían, así fue como llegue aquí, conocí a Alice y me establecí en esta ciudad, inmediatamente la duende y Emmett se convirtieron en mi familia inmediata, pero como siempre para mi madre no hay imposibles y solo pude estar por mi cuenta un año, sin saber como dio conmigo y volvió a imponerme sus ideas y caprichos, uno de ellos es mi "prometido"- soltó un bufido cargado de coraje

-El… es el mismo chico que fue por ti a la cafetería verdad- Edward pregunto

-Si pero en ese momento yo no sabía de los planes que ya tenía con mi madre- se volteo y miro a Edward – hasta esta noche conocí sus intenciones, mis padres siempre han tenido una buena posición, pero al parecer últimamente se han arriesgado mucho y si no hacen algo la compañía de mi padre puede ir a la bancarrota, es por eso que mi madre se dedico a buscarme un marido rico, que les ayudará a pagar las deudas… al parecer ese fue Xavier, el se acerco a mi sin yo saber quien era él, pero te aseguro que ni antes, ni ahora me ha interesado, aunque mi madre diga lo contrario yo jamás me casaría con él, menos ahora que…- bajo la mirada, Edward se acerco a ella y le tomo el mentón con la mano

-Menos ahora que?- sus ojos se conectaron y las palabras fluyeron fácilmente

-menos ahora que te encontré, no quiero engañarte hace poco salí de una muy mala relación y sentía que estaba todo perdido, cuando me encontraba totalmente mal, tu fuiste mi salvación, he querido negar esto, pero me gustas, quiero enamorarme de ti, aunque estoy aterrada, se que alguien como tu puede encontrar a alguien mejor, alguien que no este tan rota, alguien que este a tu altura y yo no…-

-Basta!- le grito Edward- no digas más, por que tu no estas rota, tu más que nadie merece ser feliz y yo quiero ser el hombre que lo haga, no se que fue lo que paso en esa relación, aunque me doy una idea por como te encontré a fuera del café, pero quiero que sepas Bella que mi intención es amarte no hacerte daño, quizá no lo entiendas pero el primer día que cruzaste la puerta del café, supe que en esta vida no había nadie más para mi que tu- varias lagrimas se le escaparon a Bella, mismas que Edward beso con dulzura- te quiero Bella así que déjame hacerte feliz, enamórate de mi y quítate todos esos miedos, por que te juro que solo viviré para hacerte feliz, a partir de hoy somos solo tu y yo- sin pensarlo más Bella brinco a los brazos de Edward y lo beso con todas sus ganas, con toda su alma, con todo su corazón, por fin la vida le iba a compensar tantos años de soledad. Después de unos minutos se separaron para tomar aire y juntaron sus frentes, Bella mantenía los ojos cerrados, no quería despertar, esto sin duda era el mejor de los sueños. En un susurro escucho la voz de Edward.

-Siempre tuyo- dijo colocándole la palma de su mano en su corazón, Bella tomo su mano de él y la coloco en el suyo – siempre mío – dijo ella – siempre nuestro - finalizo Edward, y como si se hubieran leído las mentes se miraron y con las manos aún colocadas en sus corazones, dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Siempre tuyo, siempre mío, siempre nuestro…- ese era el juramento más puro, más duradero, con el que se entregaban cada uno su corazón, su alma y su vida.

* * *

><p>Hola a todas!, si se que no tengo perdón, ni absolutamente nada con que disculparme, pero ultimamente he andado muy bajoneada y falta de inspiración, no quiero que piensen que voy a abandonar mis historias por que no es así, lo unico que me encantaría es que se hagan presentes y me digan que siguen aqui leyendo mis locuras, les aseguro que sus reviews son los que mantienen aqui escribiendo, es po ustedes que he estado explotando mi cabecita jejeje, no quiero que suene a chantaje por que juro que no lo es...<p>

Bueno chicas pues espero sus opiniones se aceptan de todo tipo, mil grax por su tiempo y les aseguro que más pronto de lo que se esperan regresaré por aqui para subir el siguiente capitulo, besos...

PD. Mil gracias a las chicas que me han dejado sus reviews los llevo en mi corazón, por las alertas y favoritos tambien, un besote enorme desde México...


End file.
